<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn Notice: The Fall of Michael Westen by gentlebreeze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987844">Burn Notice: The Fall of Michael Westen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlebreeze/pseuds/gentlebreeze'>gentlebreeze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Burn Notice, Burn Notice RPF, Burn Notice: The Fall of Sam Axe (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Canon-Typical Violence, Confusion, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Explosives, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Grinding, Halloween, Making Out, Narcotics, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), Parties, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, big age difference, but only for like .2 seconds - Freeform, i mean what else do u expect its burn notice, michael westen needs a hug, you'll see ;) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlebreeze/pseuds/gentlebreeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brianna Benson is 18. Michael Westen is 39. This relationship is bound to be a bumpy ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fiona Glenanne/Jesse Porter, Michael Westen/Original Female Character, original female character/eren yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! Welcome to the weirdest thing I have ever written based on a weird dream I had! This is gonna be a weird one so be prepared for that :) It's also completely unedited and totally all a draft so be prepared for that, too. I'm gonna need a lot of constructive criticism on this one! Definitely don't read if you're here for a super polished story - this one has a lot of things that still need to be fixed. That being said, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Brianna. This is insane. You’re 18 for Christ’s sake! You just graduated high school! This doesn’t strike you as wrong in the slightest?”</p>
<p>“No. It really doesn’t.”</p>
<p>“Bri, he’s 39. That’s literally more than twice your age. He was graduating college the year you were born.”</p>
<p>“Look, I didn’t ask for your opinion. I don’t care if he’s 16 or 60 - it makes no difference to me.”</p>
<p>That’s how the conversation went when my friends found out about Michael for the first time. <br/>That came out wrong. They didn't find out by accident, I told them. I decided it was finally time to tell them about Michael Westen, the burned spy who led a life of danger and destruction. And, perhaps more pressingly, the man I fell for.</p>
<p>Our meeting was a little bit complicated. To make a long story short, a family friend of ours needed help with a loan shark, and they had to spend a few nights at our place while Michael and his crew took care of the problem.</p>
<p>I saw Michael for the first time when he dropped off my friend Abigail at our house.  "Abby? What are you doing here?" I questioned, not entirely confused because she often showed up unannounced. What I was confused about was the man standing behind her glaring daggers <br/>into me. </p>
<p>"Hey, Bri. I'm not really sure how to say this, but uh, this is Michael Westen. He's helping my parents out. You know how Mom was trying to pay off that medical bill from when I had that liver transplant? Well, they hit kind of a snag with the money and we might be in a little bit of trouble. Nothing they can't handle, though! We just needed a place to stay for a while," she explained her situation briefly.</p>
<p>"Ah. Okay, well you can come upstairs and I'll set up the futon," I stutter out, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the silent man standing behind her, studying me with his eyes. </p>
<p>Somehow it was intimidating in the least threatening way possible. I felt vulnerable and exposed, like all of my secrets were out in the open. I felt like with this once glance, he knew everything about me, from my secret obsession with collecting scrunchies to my ACT score. But at the same time, I felt secure knowing that it was him who would be holding my secrets in his mind even though I had no idea who he was.  I didn't have time to dissect my emotions more than that, though, because before I knew it, his hand was extended to meet mine. "Hi. I'm Michael. I'm here to make sure everyone here stays safe."</p>
<p>I reluctantly reached out to shake his hand, and as soon as our hands met, his eyes locked onto mine. He instantly froze me into place, blue meeting blue. I found myself biting my lower lip, thinking that I should pull my hand back, and that I needed to look away.  But that calculating stare was impossible to break free from. His eyes flickered down to where my lip was between my teeth for the briefest moment, before moving back up to my own.  "Hi, Michael. Nice to meet you. I'm Brianna," I tried to ease the tension by breaking in with my voice, but to no avail. </p>
<p>He finally diverted his gaze, deciding what I could only assume was that he had found out all he needed to know about me through observation. He released my hand slowly, letting his fingers graze mine until they were completely gone.</p>
<p>I left him behind in a dazed stupor to lead Abby upstairs, not left unnoticed by the girl in question. "Yeah, sorry about that. He's pretty intense. My parents told me he used to be a spy."</p>
<p>"It's okay. He seems like he'll be able to keep you safe," I manage to speak, still trying to snap out of it.</p>
<p>At the time, I remember feeling a coil in my stomach and a tension in my throat, but I was <br/>unable to place a finger on what I was feeling. Instead, I shook it aside as I dug the futon out from under my bed and got sheets for Abby to borrow. </p>
<p>That night, as Abby was snoring softly on my floor, I was still unable to get that burning gaze out of my mind. I was tossing and turning underneath my covers, but every time I closed my eyes, all I could see were those sharp blue orbs staring a hole into my own. The coil in my stomach was curling tighter, and I was left more than a little conflicted as I continued to try falling asleep. </p>
<p>The next morning, I woke up at 7:30 as usual, feeling incredibly groggy from my poor night's sleep. I gently shook Abby awake to remind her that we still had to get ready for school, even if we were in the middle of a seemingly perpetual sleepover. Once we arrived at school, I was able to take my mind off of the strange events that had occured over the past 24 hours, and managed to sink back into a sliver of normalcy. </p>
<p>As the final bell rang dismissing us from school, I met up with Abby at our regular spot by the back exit. "Hey, we should probably hurry home. I'm not sure what your parents got wrapped up in, but I'm really not in the mood to get jumped, yeah?" I mentioned as I began to walk home at a brisk pace.</p>
<p>Abby nodded in agreement, and we started the short journey home, keeping eyes out for anything that seemed off. At first, all was well. But as soon as we got within a block of my house, something was wrong. I knew I felt eyes on me, but I couldn't tell where they were coming from. All I knew was that they were following my every movement. My first instinct was to break into a sprint and run the rest of the way home, but I knew that was a bad plan. That would tip off whoever was watching that I knew exactly what was going on. Who knows what might happen to us if that were the case. So I shoved that instinct down and kept walking as if nothing was wrong. I turned to Abby and gave her the most convincing smile I could, while whispering through my teeth, "There's someone watching. I don't know where they are, but I can feel it. Just keep calm and keep walking as if nothing is happening."</p>
<p>Her eyes widened for a second, and I could see the fear spread across her face. Before she could react any further, I grabbed her hand and squeeze hard. With the smile still on my face, I hissed, "Don't."</p>
<p>She took a deep breath, and continued walking. I glanced back at her now and again, and she looked incredibly tense, but nothing that would give us away completely. Eventually, we made it back home. Just as I was about to unlock the door, it swung open revealing a woman holding some kind of gun. "Hurry up and get inside," she jabbed as she grabbed my arm and tugged me through the door. </p>
<p>I complied and let myself be dragged inside, Abby only a couple of steps behind me. The door slammed shut as the woman turned to face us and placed her back against it. "Hi, girls. Sorry for the harsh introduction, but I'm Fiona. I'm friends with Michael, and I'm here to keep an eye on you until this blows over," she began. "Do you think anyone followed you home?"</p>
<p>I glanced at Abby, who still looked a bit too shaken up to speak. I looked back to Fiona and nodded. "I think so. I couldn't tell where they were, but something definitely felt wrong."</p>
<p>Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I'm glad you were able to get back without much trouble. I know this won't be easy, but I'm going to need you two to stay here for a few days and lay low. Think you can do that for me?"</p>
<p>I nodded once again. "Yeah, I think we can manage that."</p>
<p>Abby still wasn't speaking, but she slowly nodded her head in a sign of agreement. "Great. Glad we've got that settled," Fiona stated with a small smile. </p>
<p>Just as soon as we met Fiona, she was gone, strutting into the living room and mumbling something about how she had to help someone named Sam with some research. </p>
<p>I took a deep breath and tried to wrap my head around how my life had gone from completely normal to being on house arrest in under 24 hours. I found myself absentmindedly wandering into the kitchen, only to freeze in the doorway after seeing Michael there, nursing what appeared to be a container of blueberry yogurt. He was looking over documents that I could only assume had something to do with Abby's parents. His eyes were flickering over each page, and he looked incredibly drawn into whatever he was doing. I took a small step backwards, not wanting to interrupt his reading session, but before I could leave he looked up and locked my eyes with his once again. However, this time I was more prepared, and I managed to tear my eyes away quickly, not wanting that coil in my stomach to return. "Hi, Mr. Westen. Anything I can help with?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Don't call me Mr. Westen. When I hear that, I look over my shoulder for my father," he responded as he went back to looking over papers. </p>
<p>"Okay, uh, Michael. Is there anything I can help you with?" I corrected myself as I walk further into the kitchen, moving behind the chair he was occupying to get to the refrigerator. </p>
<p>"No. Just stay home and be safe. That's really all I can ask of you right now."</p>
<p>I opened the bottom door of the refrigerator and bent down in search of a snack to take upstairs. I grabbed the first thing that looked appealing, and shut the door. I turned back around to leave, but stopped myself right in front of the door. I spun around, getting Michael's attention. "I just want to thank you for whatever you're doing to help my friend and her family. I know that I must just seem like a kid who doesn't really know what's going on, and that's probably true, but I want you to know I appreciate this a lot. I know my thanks probably doesn't mean much, but I feel like it's the only thing I can really do right now. So thank you."</p>
<p>And that was when Michael smiled at me for the first time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is short and sweet, just kinda laying out ground work for what's to come!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby had been staying at my house for four days. And while that may sound like a dream come true to any other high school girl aching to spend all of her time with her best friend, my patience was wearing thin. If anything, what was bothering me the most was her incessant snoring at night. I could hardly get any sleep in my own room. </p>
<p>This led to me wandering through the rooms of my house late at night, aimlessly searching for something to do. </p>
<p>I was vaguely aware that I could stumble upon one of the strangers occupying my house at the moment, but I couldn't really find it in me to care. Which in retrospect was worrisome because the last thing I wanted was to be caught wandering through the house in a sports bra and shorts by a man I had never met in my entire life.</p>
<p>As I was walking past the living room, I stopped when I heard hushed voices whispering back and forth harshly. I stepped closer to the entryway, and peeked in discreetly to see Michael, Fiona, and another man sitting around the coffee table with Abby's parents. Abby's parents looked uneasy, while Fiona and mystery man looked pissed. Michael's face was completely calm, no emotions betrayed by his features. I tried my hardest to listen in to the conversation. </p>
<p>"What do you mean, the money is gone? I thought you said it was locked away in a safe somewhere!" Fiona spat at Abby's father.</p>
<p>"It was in a safe! Back at our house! And now the safe is gone! I don't know what's so difficult to understand about that," he hissed back.</p>
<p>"How? Wall safes don't just disappear! That's ridiculous!" mystery man sounded just as angry as Fiona.</p>
<p>"Sam, Fi, stand down. I think I know exactly where the safe went," Michael interjected calmly. "It wouldn't be hard for Nikiforov to track down where you live. That's why you're here. He probably searched your house once he realized you weren't there anymore, either to find out where you went or to find out where your money was. Odds are, he found the money, and now he's trying to rip you off by getting you to pay double what you owe. He's going to keep it a secret now that he found your stash."</p>
<p>"Well, what the hell are we going to do?" Abby's dad sounded panicked now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm working on that. Right now, we need to prioritize keeping the girls safe. Your family and Brianna's family are both connected to you. They can't leave the house under any circumstances. Fiona is going to stay here with them 24/7. Sam and I are going to figure out a plan to deal with the loan shark," Michael responded cooly. "But we've got to protect everyone. This loan shark doesn't play by the rules. He won't hesitate to have anyone involved that can't get him money killed."</p>
<p>My hand slapped over my mouth at that, possibly attracting the attention of the group in the living room. I wouldn't have known, because I ran back to bed and under the covers after receiving that new information. I was terrified for not only my life, but the lives of the ones I loved around me. </p>
<p>And all I could do was pray Michael Westen could fix it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's starting to get pretty real in this one, boys. But also this is trash so please feel free to roast me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Abby! You know just as well as I do that this is a horrible idea. Fiona said we have to stay here."</p>
<p>"Yeah but if we're in a huge group of people, how dangerous can it really be? There's no way Nikiforov's lackies would fire into a crowd of mostly minors, right?"</p>
<p>"I think you're seriously overestimating this man's character. If he wants your parents' money, dead or alive, then we have something to worry about."</p>
<p>Earlier in the week, before everything had gone to shit, Abby was invited to a Halloween party by her ex. She had been looking forward to it all week, because in her words, "He'll be so jealous when I walk in looking hot with my hot best friend."</p>
<p>And to be clear, I was completely against this idea of sneaking out to a party with a bunch of loan shark security men on our tails. After overhearing our situation in being discussed in the dead of night a few days prior, I knew that this plan was a disaster waiting to happen. I had been trying to talk Abby down from this decision for three days, but Abby had her mind made up, and when she had her mind made up, there was no changing it. I weighed my options, and decided that if she was going to go, I was going to go with her to make sure she was okay.</p>
<p>"Fine. We stay for one hour tops. We stay sober. We sneak out the back. If it even feels like for a second that someone is following us, we turn around and come right back home."				</p>
<p>"Deal," she agreed as she shook my hand with vigor. </p>
<p>And so, the next half hour was spent turning us into annoyingly slutty versions of regular Halloween costumes, because what else was Halloween in Miami if not an excuse for horny teenagers to go to parties half naked? I was almost ashamed to look at myself in my full body mirror - what I was wearing was a poor excuse for clothes. If anyone were to catch us wearing this even in the house, they would know we were up to no good. I wearily eyed my spandex cop uniform that was entirely too short and entirely too tight. The zipper barely went up past my sternum, and the shorts stretched dangerously close to my butt. "Abby, have I ever told you how much I hate it when you pick the costumes?"</p>
<p>"Ah, but you'll love me for it later. You look hot as hell."</p>
<p>The clock was about to strike 1:00 in the morning as we were planning our escape from the house. "We have to make sure Fiona doesn't see us leave, and we have to make sure we aren't followed. Capisce?" Abby held her fist out to mine and eyed my fist expectantly.</p>
<p>"Capisce," I responded with an eye roll and a reluctant fist bump.</p>
<p>Sneaking out of the house proved to be a little bit too easy. I had a strange feeling that Fiona knew we were leaving the entire time, and took pity on us. All it took was a quiet slide of the back door, and we were scott free. We giggled to each other as we ran across the backyard and hopped the fence. As stupid as I knew this idea was, it was oddly exhilerating and I was admittedly having a good time. </p>
<p>It took us no time at all to reach the party house, and all the way there I couldn't feel any eyes tracking us. I was put at ease momentarily. Abby rang the doorbell incessantly, and an inebriated Josh answered the door. "Abbyyyy! What's up? Glad you could make it!" he managed to slur out as he stepped aside and let us into the house.</p>
<p>The fact that Josh's eyes were clearly on Abby's ass as she strutted into the living room did not go unnoticed on me. I quirked a brow at him, and he simply shrugged. "Hey, man, no judgement. I know she's amazing," I quipped as I chased after her.</p>
<p>It was a typical Miami house party, nothing too special about it. It was a total sensory overload. There were bright strobe lights flashing. There was blaring music playing over the speakers. The smell of alcohol and sweat and maybe something more illegal were hanging heavy in the air. It took me no time at all to find a nameless dance partner to spend my night with.</p>
<p>He was already far from sober, which didn't bother me much. He wasn't bad looking, by any means. He had these beautiful, big, jade green eyes and shaggy brown hair that I was already itching to bury my fingers in. His skin was tan, and his body, from what I could see, was fairly muscular. "Hey! What's your name?" I shouted over the loud music after I tapped his shoulder.</p>
<p>He turned to look at me with a confused expression on his face. He did a once over of my body, and I didn't miss the way his eyes paused for a moment at my chest before continuing up. Once he met my eyes again, he responded with a toothy smile. "That's not important right now. How about we dance together?"</p>
<p>I gave him a smile in response. That was exactly the answer I was looking for. "You're on!"</p>
<p>He wasted no time grabbing onto my hips and pulling me in towards his chest. He connected our hips together and started swaying them in time with the music. I looped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. It wasn't long before I felt something hard poke at my stomach. The boy leaned down and placed his head right next to my ear, blowing on the shell of it and sending shivers down my spine. "God, you're so fucking hot," he whispered in my hear, making me giggle in response.</p>
<p>I grabbed the ends of his hair and yanked him down to my height. I hummed in his ear. "I could say the same thing about you," I quipped in a raspy voice.</p>
<p>"Shit, how did I not meet you earlier," is all he managed to get out as his hands moved down to my ass. </p>
<p>I let him do as he pleases, continuing to grind on him and enjoy the night, trying to forget about all of my present problems. I didn't even realize how it happened, but I found myself pushed up against a wall with my legs around his waist, his lips connected to my collarbone. "Oh my God," is all I could manage to breathe out as he continued to work his magic on me. I ran my hands up and down his chest, confirming my suspicions that he was just as well built as I thought he was. Truth be told, he wasn't that good, but I wasn't looking for someone skilled, just someone who could take my mind off things. After a while making out with my date for the night, he let me down. "Hey, I'm getting kinda tired. You want a drink?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure," I responded without thinking, vaguely remembering my promise to Abby to stay sober for the night. </p>
<p>"Great. Don't go anywhere," he winked and gave me a boyish smile as he left in search of booze.</p>
<p>I smiled at him in what I hoped was a seductive way, but I was in too much of a stupor to tell. He really was pretty cute. I could definitely do much worse. I honestly had half a mind to ask for his number when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw an unknown number. Reluctant to answer because of my current situation, I let it ring out. As I was about to put my phone back in my pocket, I noticed the time. 3:00am, with Abby nowhere in sight. I sighed, realizing that only staying an hour was going to be an attempt in vain. </p>
<p>I ventured around the house in search of a bathroom, running into Abby on the way there. "Abs! Where have you been?" I shouted over the music.</p>
<p>"Oh, you know. Around," she responded with a sly wink. "Have you met anyone cute here?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I did! I have no clue what his name is, but he was pretty hot. He's getting me a drink now!" I continued to shout over the music, knowing my throat would be mad at me for this in the morning but not really caring. </p>
<p>"Hey, that's my girl! See? I told you this would be fun! And there's no Nikiforov in sight!" she offered me a beaming smile that I gladly returned.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess you're right," I replied, pulling out my phone once again after feeling it go off for the second time. Same number.</p>
<p>"I should probably get this," I yelled at Abby before answering the phone, deciding that I was in a safe place so there was no harm in doing so. "Hello?"</p>
<p>"Brianna, where the hell are you?" an angry male voice reprimanded me from the other end of the line.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, who is this?" I questioned with a slight tremor in my voice, hoping that it wasn't one of Nikiforov's men.</p>
<p>"It's Michael Westen. You need to tell me where you are right now, and don't go anywhere," he harshly responded.</p>
<p>My heart nearly stopped. "Why? What's wrong? Mr. Westen, what's going on?" I desperately tried to dig around for answers without getting into too much trouble.</p>
<p>"Nikiforov knows you and Abby aren't home. We picked up on a bug that they're coming for you, but we don't know where you are."</p>
<p>"Shit! Shit, okay, we're at a friend's Halloween party. I don't know the exact address, but-"</p>
<p>"I've got her, I was able to track the call," I heard a female voice in the back, presumably Fiona's. "We can be there in five minutes if we hurry."</p>
<p>With that, the call ended. My heart was pounding and my blood was rushing in my ears. I had to find Abby to warn her. </p>
<p>I darted around the house frantically, trying to find my best friend before someone worse had the chance to. I asked everyone I came across if they had any idea where Abby was, and all I got were shrugs or blank drunk stares. I was becoming increasingly more panicked, my heart rate picking up and my breathing getting quicker. In a split-second decision, I decided that I should go back to the main room for safety in numbers and a better chance at finding Abby.</p>
<p>As I was running down the hallway that led back, a hand shot out in front of me and over my mouth, pulling me into a closet against a hard chest. The door was shut immediately in front of me, and I tried to struggle out of the mystery person's grip, but it was too strong. Whoever it was had me pulled completely flush against their chest, and judging by their build, it was definitely a man. Thinking quickly, I bit the hand that was covering my mouth. With a yelp of pain, my captor let me go, and I ran out the door without a second thought. "Brianna, wait!" was the call I heard the second I got out of the closet.</p>
<p>I spun around to see that my captor was none other than Michael Westen. I retraced my steps and ran back to him. "Oh, thank God, Mr. Westen! I can't find Abby anywhere. I've been trying to track her down for the last 10 minutes, but no one here is sober enough to tell me where she is and-"</p>
<p>"Calm down, Brianna. I want you to tell me where you last saw her," Michael grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look into those eyes again. "I need you to focus for me if you want to get your friend out of here alive."</p>
<p>I swallowed my nerves as best as I could, and continued on. "Right, right. Okay, so the last I saw of her, she was in here," I grabbed his arm, leading him into the main room where I had been dancing with the boy.</p>
<p>Michael's eyes scanned the room carefully, looking for anyone who resembled my best friend. They stopped on one man in particular, and narrowed. I followed his gaze to the man in question and my eyes widened. "Is that-?"</p>
<p>"Nikiforov," Michael's voice rumbled in his chest as he finished my question for me. "Quick, we've got to get you out of here."</p>
<p>He grabs my wrist and starts to lead me out of the room when I tug my hand away and stand my ground. "No! I'm not going anywhere! My best friend is in here somewhere, and the only reason I came here with her was to protect her. I'm not leaving without her!" I exclaimed, not sure where all this bravery was coming from, and not 100% sure if I liked it.</p>
<p>Michael most definitely did not. "We don't have time for this, Bri. We have to get out of here now," he growled out, grabbing my wrist again and making for the exit as his eyes trailed after Nikiforov, who was quickly gaining ground on us.</p>
<p>I planted my feet in the ground, refusing to budge anywhere. I tugged my arm, trying to pull it back to my chest, but Michael wouldn't let go. "No! I'm telling you, Mr. Westen, we have to find Abby before we leave! I need her to be okay! I don't know what I would do with myself if my best friend-!"</p>
<p>I was cut off by complete and utter shock.</p>
<p>Before I knew it, Michael had me up against the wall with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. His hands were supporting me on the tops of my thighs, dangerously close to my ass. His entire body was pressed into mine so hard that I could feel his chest heaving with every breath he took. My arms found purchase around his neck, looping around it tightly. His face was hardly an inch away from mine, our noses touching and those eyes burning into mine. Once again, I was completely entranced by those ocean eyes. This time, they seemed electric as they bore into mine, his pupils slowly getting bigger and bigger. "Mr. Westen, what-"</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do," is all he says before his lips are smashed into mine. </p>
<p>The jolt of electricity that runs through my body at the connection of our lips was like nothing I had ever felt before, and the coil in my stomach from all those nights ago was back with a vengeance. His lips started moving against mine almost immediately, tongue pushing into my mouth without asking for permission. Once I had gotten over the initial shock, I kissed him back with just as much fervor without even pausing to question why he was doing this. I was too lost in the moment to care. Our tongues met and fought each other while our teeth clashed in the mess, sending more jolts of electricity up my spine. He bit my lip gently, coaxing a whimper out of me that was met with more passionate kisses. My hands trailed up into his short hair, tugging and struggling to find something to hold onto as I was trying to keep myself grounded. I pulled at one spot particularly hard, and was not disappointed at the groan I received in return. It was the sexiest sound I had heard in my entire life, and I was going to make sure I heard it again. </p>
<p>Michael's hands climbed up the small amount higher they had to go to reach my ass, and squeezed. "Holy shit," I whined out as I pulled away to gasp for air. "Mr. Westen, I-"</p>
<p>"You had better never call me 'Mr. Westen' again after this," Michael growled as his lips connected to my neck, teeth grazing the skin lightly as he sucked.</p>
<p>"You got it, Michael," I gasp as I throw my head back and try to catch my breath. </p>
<p>As Michael bit down on one spot in particular, a tremor ran through my body and I let out a high pitched whimper. My hips bucked up into his without my permission, and the low moan that rumbled in Michael's throat sent electricity flowing down my spine. I continued to grind my hips up into his, getting high off of the friction and the sounds Michael let out in response. My fingers moved from his hair to his back, raking down it and drawing out a louder moan. "Oh my God, you are hot for an old dude," I managed to hiss as he released my neck and came back up to kiss me again. </p>
<p>"Watch your tongue, kid," he groaned right before his lips were on mine again, and his hands were pushing my hips into his, grinding them together and swallowing the sounds we made as we dry humped against the wall. </p>
<p>"Mr. Westen?"</p>
<p>Michael pulled away at the sound of his name, his eyes still glazed over and unfocused. As his forehead continued to rest against mine, I took a moment to look at the sight before me: the seemingly passive, cool-headed spy Michael Westen looked completely fucked. His pupils were blown wide, eyes glazed over, lips swollen, hair mussed, shirt ruffled and untucked, and bulge threatening to break through his jeans. Truly a sight for sore eyes. </p>
<p>"Brianna?!" the same voice called to me. </p>
<p>Michael and I looked at each other for one moment longer, still lost in the moment, when both of our eyes widened at the same time in realization of who was calling our names. "Shit," I whispered.</p>
<p>Michael dropped me like I was on fire and jumped away from me, coughing and attempting to cover his predicament in his jeans while I pulled the collar of my costume up, attempting to cover the predicament on my neck. Abby just looked between us, shock the only readable emotion on her face. </p>
<p>Just as quickly as the shock and embarrassment had appeared on Michael's face, it was gone. "We need to move, now," he spat out, the only proof of the previous encounter his slightly gravelly voice. </p>
<p>Once again, my wrist was in his grasp and I didn't miss the spark that ran through my arm this time as we touched. I allowed myself to be led out the front door, stumbling over my feet as I tried to put myself back together. I was vaguely aware of the dull throb at the apex of my thighs as we made our way to Michael's car. As soon as I jumped into the passenger seat, there were gunshots being fired at the car. "Oh my God! They're shooting at us! Nikiforov is shooting at us!" Abby's screams from the back seat sobered me up a bit as I realized that we were, in fact, in danger. </p>
<p>"Fuck. Fuck, we need to go, Michael!" I started thumping on his arm that was turning the keys in the ignition.</p>
<p>"You think I don't realize that?" he snaps back at me, throwing the gear into drive as he blasted down the street, his back window shattering at the impact of a bullet.</p>
<p>"Oh my God, we're going to die!" Abby's voice came from the back seat once again, and I turned to look back at her tear streaked face.</p>
<p>I grabbed at her hand to try to get her to stay down, and forced her to look at me. "Abby? Abby! Look at me! Look at me. We are going to be okay. Michael is going to get us out of this, you hear me? We're going to get out of this alive. We are going to be okay," I continuously reassure her, hoping that one of my messages will reach her ears and she'll stop breaking out in hysterics.</p>
<p>She continued to cry, but no longer showed any signs of trying to sit up straight where the bullets could reach her. I turned around briefly to try to catch a glimpse of where we were going, and it didn't take a genius to tell that we weren't going back to my house. "Michael, where are we going?" I questioned, hoping he had a plan.</p>
<p>"Somewhere safe. Stay low and don't poke your head up for any reason," he snapped back, swerving the steering wheel in an attempt to lose Nikiforov and his men.</p>
<p>I did as I was told and kept my head down, once again placing my fate in the hands of Michael Westen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I went on a writing spree last night so here's another completely unedited chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was finally able to relax a bit once Michael lost Nikiforov, but that relaxation was lost the moment we pulled into an incredibly sketchy looking driveway. There was a set of rusty metal stairs leading up to the door of what appeared to be a warehouse. "Mr. Westen...where are we?" Abby asked the question that was already floating around in my head. </p><p>Instead of answering, Michael stopped the car and jumped out, opening the door for Abby and helping her out of the car since her legs were too shaky for her to stand on her own. As he wrapped an arm around her torso to help her up the stairs, I reluctantly opened my door and stepped out. I followed him and Abby up the stairs, and waited for him to unlock the door to the warehouse. After a small click, the door was opened and we all entered. </p><p>I instantly regretted everything I had done that evening.</p><p>The loft was a rather dumpy place to live, with dirty windows, limited furniture, rusty appliances, and a musty smell. I immediately began to feel homesick, wishing for my bed and my room. "Michael, I'm going to ask one more time. Where are we?"</p><p>Michael threw Abby onto the small bed and glanced up at me. "Welcome to the loft. This is where I live. For the foreseeable future, you and Abby will be staying here to prevent any more misunderstandings about where you are to go and what you are to do. Let's start out with rule number one, shall we? No leaving the loft without Sam, Fi, or myself at any point in time. That's the one rule. Think you can follow that?" </p><p>I looked at Michael with a grimace. "I'm sorry that we snuck out, but really, we thought it would be okay! We made sure no one was following us on the way there, and we made sure to stay sober the whole time in case we had to make a quick escape! I didn't even want to sneak out, but I wasn't about to let Abby go by herself."</p><p>Michael's glare was holding me in place as he stalked towards me. "Well, aren't you little Miss Courageous? Your inability to follow simple instructions nearly got all three of us killed!" he continued to back me up until my back hit the wall underneath the lofted area. </p><p>"Never go against orders again unless you want all of us to end up dead! I am trying to help Abby's family the best that I can, and I'm sorry that you can't go out and do all these things normal teenage girls do, but you have to understand that this is for everyone's safety!" he punctuated the end of his yelling by slamming his hands on the wall behind me on either side of my head, his chest heaving up and down with the biggest display of anger that I had ever seen on the man. </p><p>He was too close to my face for comfort as he breathed in and out harshly, his breath brushing against my nose. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, too scared to make direct eye contact with the man who looked like he was about to kill me himself. That is, until I saw his eyes flicker down to my exposed neck and top half of my chest before coming back up to my face so quickly I almost missed it. But I didn't. That's when I remembered I had something to hang over his head too in this screaming match. </p><p>"You don't get to say anything about how much you care for our safety! You know why? You assaulted a 17 year old girl! In the middle of a house party! How old even are you? I'm a minor! What the hell was up with that?" I screamed right back in his face with newfound confidence.</p><p>Michael backed away from me then, guilt passing across his features. "I told you I was sorry for that. It was the only way to keep Nikiforov from rushing us," he stated in a more hushed voice. "And if you must know, I'm 38."</p><p>"What the hell does that have to do with anything? You can't just start making out with a 17 year old-"</p><p>"It was for our safety. Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable. If he saw two hormone driven people making out, odds were he would divert his attention almost immediately and pass by us without question," Michael cut me off before I could continue. "And besides, assault would imply that you didn't enjoy it."</p><p>I quirked a brow at his statement. "And who said I did?"</p><p>"You didn't have to."</p><p>My gaze travelled down to the bulge that was still prominent in his pants. "I don't think there's even a question of who enjoyed it more."</p><p>Before our argument could continue on any longer, Abby spoke up softly from her place on the bed. "Could one of you please explain to me what happened back there?"</p><p>"Oh, Abby, I'm so sorry," I exclaimed, rushing to her side and hugging her against my chest, feeling horrible that I was sitting there arguing instead of reassuring her.</p><p>"I'll be okay. But please, explain to me why we were being shot at," she shakily whispered.</p><p>Michael took a deep breath and knelt down in front of Abby. "When you two snuck out, one of Nikiforov's men saw you. You weren't tailed closely, so that's why you didn't notice this time around. Not to mention, with the adrenaline of sneaking out you had other things to worry about. You were probably too preoccupied with the idea of-"</p><p>"Michael," I shot him a glare. "Just tell her what happened."</p><p>"Anyway, we picked up on a bug that you were at a party, and they were planning to come in and kidnap the two of you as hostages of sorts until Abby's parents were able to scrounge up the money that already got paid. That's when I showed up. We were trying to track you down at the party, but Nikiforov got to us first," Michael finished, leaving out the part that Abby had been unfortunate enough to witness.</p><p>"And then you assaulted Brianna," she finished the sentence for him.</p><p>"Well, I don't know-"</p><p>"Yeah, it might have looked that way-"</p><p>Our eyes met as Michael and I both stood up for each other at the same time, each of us shocking the other. "You know what? I don't even want to know. Can <br/>I wash my face somewhere?" she questioned tiredly as she looked between the two of us.</p><p>"Yeah, the sink is over there by the fridge. There's a bar of soap next to the faucet," Michael pointed to the kitchen area.</p><p>"You don't even have a bathroom here?" Abby sounded exasperated.</p><p>Michael simply shook his head and shrugged. Abby looked at the sink and started crying again. I looked down at my feet and sighed. This was seriously going to be a long night for all of us. "Michael, do you have clothes we can borrow to sleep in?" I asked in hopes that I wouldn't have to take the floor just to sleep in an uncomfortable spandex costume.</p><p>He walked over to the dresser standing next to the door and pulled out two t-shirts. "Here. They're clean, I promise," he handed them over to me.</p><p>I grabbed them both and dropped one on the bed for Abby. As I made a move to unfold mine, I felt a pair of eyes burning into me from behind. I continued to face the bed as I unzipped the front of my costume, feeling the eyes behind me following my every movement. I glanced over my shoulder without turning around completely, and raised my eyebrows expectantly at the pair of eyes in question. "Um, privacy much? Care to turn around?" I waved a hand at him while using the other to hold his shirt in front of my partially exposed torso.</p><p>He simply rolled his eyes and turned to face the door, allowing me a few moments to strip off the spandex costume and replace it with the loose fitting t-shirt. I thank whatever God there is above that I had worn a nicer black bralette to the party instead of opting to go without like I had been contemplating earlier. Abby eyed my bra and raised an eyebrow, and I rolled my eyes at her. So I thought I was going to be showing it to someone at the party at some point. Sue me. </p><p>I tossed her the other shirt and waited for her to get changed before I gave Michael the okay to turn back around. As soon as he did, I felt more exposed than I had when I was getting changed. The shirt easily went down as much as a conservative dress would have, but I still felt as though too much of my legs were on display. </p><p>Michael wasn't openly staring at my legs, but whenever he thought I wasn't paying attention, I knew he was looking. It made me feel vulnerable, yet powerful. As though I were in control of the situation. "Michael?" I snapped him out of his stupor.</p><p>"Hm? Yeah? What do you need?"</p><p>"Do you have any sheets we could borrow to put on the floor?" I asked, trying to meet his eyes to pull them up from the lower half of my body. </p><p>"Yeah. I'll grab some. One of you can take the bed, I can sleep on the chair," he strides over to the same dresser as before and pulls out a set of gray sheets.</p><p>"Thank you. Abby, you can take the bed. I'll take the floor. I don't mind," I gestured to the bed as I spoke.</p><p>Abby nodded gratefully, and crawled under the sheets. She passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow, probably feeling overwhelmed, which was completely understandable. She had been shot at, forced into a practical stranger's car, and was staying on the sketchy side of town with a nearly 40 year old man who she walked in on making out with her minor best friend, not in that order. That sounded like a day to put nearly anyone on edge. I was surprised that I wasn't taking things harder than I was. Maybe the events of the evening hadn't sunk in yet, but I was just feeling incredibly tired. Not shaken up, not disturbed, not overwhelmed, just exhausted. I was prepared to wake up feeling differently, though. </p><p>I laid out the sheets Michael offered me on the floor, preparing to lay down and knock out as soon as my head hit the ground. "Brianna?" I heard as I was just on the edge of sleep.</p><p>"What Michael?" I asked, the annoyance in my tone very clear.</p><p>"I just wanted to say again how sorry I am about what happened earlier. I got carried away in the moment. Even if it felt right, it was wrong on so many levels. If you ever need to talk to anyone about it-"</p><p>"Michael, I'm fine. It wasn't that bad. You're a really good kisser, for an old dude."</p><p>"Shut up and go to sleep, kid."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok last one for today I promise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing I woke up to in the morning was a loud thump and curse. "Fuck, Bri! Why the hell are you sleeping right there? I almost stepped on you!" and there was Abby's cheerful morning voice. </p><p>I groaned a greeting in return, completely unaware of my surroundings. I pried my eyes open, and jolted when I noticed that I wasn't in my own room. As I took a look around, I remembered where I was and what had occurred the night before, the most significant thing strangely enough not being shot at, but making out with the infamous burned spy, Michael Westen. </p><p>Speaking of said man, he was already up and at it, working on something in the balcony of the loft. He glanced over the railing to see that the two teenage girls in his loft were awake and semi-coherent. "Alright, everyone up and at it. I have to take you over to my mom's house today," he stated as if there was nothing wrong.</p><p>That got me to wake up mighty quick. "Your mom's place? Michael, how many different places do you plan on taking us?" I asked as I stood up and wobbled up the stairs to the balcony. </p><p>He didn't even bother looking up from his work at me. He just continued cleaning out his gun and putting it back together. "This is the last transport you'll have for a while if you keep following instructions. My mom's place is secure and no one will know you're there. Abby, your parents are continuing to stay at Brianna's since Nikiforov apparently has no interest in anything about them except for their money," he finally looked up at me as he placed his gun back on the desk. "Any other questions before we get moving?"</p><p>I let out a sigh. "No, sir. Let's get moving, I suppose."</p><p>As it would turn out, Mrs. Westen had a lovely home that definitely beat the loft, considering there was a bathroom and a shower and more than enough surfaces for you to sleep on that weren't the floor. There were plenty of appliances laying around that weren't completely busted, and multiple semi-comfortable chairs to sit on. The only downside was that she was an incessant chainsmoker, never stopping for a moment. But she really was a sweet lady.</p><p>"Oh, Michael! Who are your new friends?" she exclaimed as soon as Michael stepped into the house.</p><p>"Mom, this is Brianna and Abby. They're the daughters of some clients that I have right now. Would it be okay if they stayed with you for a while?" Michael had a forced smile gracing his features, as if he were pleading with his mom.</p><p>"Of course, honey! Come on in, girls, I was just about to make some lunch. Do you guys like soup?" I learned that day that Mrs. Westen really was a fan of her canned soup.</p><p>While spending our time at Mrs. Westen's, the days seemed to infinitely blur together. Michael came in to check on us every once in a while, and every time I felt that familiar coil in my stomach return. Fiona had stopped by a couple of times to offer activities for us, even bringing in some nail polish so we girls could paint our nails together. Now that was an interesting experience. She had managed to share many details about Michael's past, including the section that she was a part of. I couldn't help but wonder why they had split off. They seemed to be the perfect couple. </p><p>But my favorite visits by far were the ones we got from Sam. Sam reminded me of my grandpa before he had passed. Sam was the guy who I wanted to be my best friend when I got older. He had plenty of fun, rather risque card games to teach to Abby and myself, and he always brought cans of "root beer" to accompany our card game sessions. He was always cracking jokes and making us laugh. He also had this distinct personality that made him feel like the fun drunk uncle at family functions. </p><p>Soon enough, the day came that it was time to go back home. Nikiforov had finally been taken care of. I think we had been there about two weeks when that time finally came. When Michael came in to break the news to us, I remember feeling beyond relieved that I could finally go back to my normal life. But, at the same time, I was a bit disappointed that this was the last I would be seeing of my newfound friends. </p><p>Truth be told, I had grown quite close to Sam and Fi. I would consider them both to be my friends, even if Sam was old enough to be my dad and Fiona was, well, not actually all that old but still a good portion older than me. </p><p>But Michael. He was a different story. </p><p>Something strange happened between us after that night at the Halloween party. I didn't feel the same kinship with him that I felt with Sam and Fiona. It was something different entirely. The thing was, I wasn't sure what to call that emotion yet. </p><p>In the two weeks since the Halloween party, there were plenty of charged moments between us. It was like every time we were in the same room together, the air was suddenly thick enough to cut with a knife. Every time we brushed past each other in the kitchen, there was a tingling spot left where we had been briefly connected. Every time we locked eyes, it was as if there was a silent challenge between us to see who would look away first. Whenever Michael had to give me something, his hand would linger on mine for just a beat too long when he passed off the item. And there was also the time that I had accidentally walked in on Michael changing. </p><p>He was in the guest room that I happened to be staying in, digging out one of his father's old polo shirts when I walked in without knocking because why would I? There had been no one there for at least a week. When I had walked in, I stopped in the doorway and my mouth dried up almost immediately. Michael was standing over the dresser in nothing but a pair of boxers, rifling through one of the drawers. As soon as he heard me enter the room, his body stiffened and his head whipped towards the door. I would have looked him in the eyes, except I couldn't seem to raise my gaze from his torso. My eyes were locked onto the lean muscle that lay there, making me blush and feel warm in all the wrong places. We just stood there staring at each other for a few moments before Michael cleared his throat, and I shut the door in front of me, making my way back to the kitchen for a much needed glass of water. But that image had been permanently burned in my mind. There was no going back from that. </p><p>So here I was, sitting at Mrs. Westen's kitchen table with my parents, Abby's parents, Abby herself, and the Westen trio. "We're happy to say that you won't be hearing from Nikiforov anymore. He's in a deep hole somewhere in Russia now," Michael stated confidently with a firm smile on his face.</p><p>"Honestly, we are so truly thankful for what you've done. If there's anything we can do to repay you, please just let us know," Abby's father said as he grabbed Michael's hand and shook it with vigor.</p><p>"Of course. Just try not to get the girls involved next time. I'm sure they would rather not be on house arrest for three weeks straight again," Fiona quipped and gave Abby's father a small smile.</p><p>"Alright, well, we'll be on our way then," my mom declared, grabbing me from my seat and walking me to the car. </p><p>I hesitated a moment, waving her on to go without me. "I'll be there in just a second. I have to talk to Mr. Westen really quickly."</p><p>I saw Michael stiffen out of the corner of my eye at the mention of the name "Mr. Westen" falling from my lips, but he relaxed just as quickly. Sam and Fiona walked out with Abby's parents, giving them more tips for how to deal with financial burdens in the future. Mrs. Westen guided Abby out of the house, giving her some recommendations of Campbell's soups. That left me alone with Michael, and a few brief moments were all I needed. </p><p>"So, I guess this is it, huh?" I turned to him with a small smile, wandering over with my hands tucked behind my back.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so," he responded quickly with no hesitation, seemingly wanting to escape this conversation as soon as possible. </p><p>"Michael, thank you so much. Not just for Abby, but for me, too. I seriously don't know what we would've done without you. I don't even want to think about how ugly the situation could have gotten without you and Fiona and Sam here," I got closer to Michael as I spoke, and he stood his ground, letting me approach him.</p><p>He placed a friendly hand on my shoulder, discreetly keeping me from coming any closer. "I would do it again in a heartbeat," he answered honestly, a small smile gracing his features. </p><p>I reached up to my shoulder, and gently pulled his hand off, not letting go of it quite yet. I pulled his arm, forcing his face down to the same height as mine. Before he could even think of pulling away, I leaned in and placed a gentle peck on his lips. The kiss hadn't lasten more than a second, but a second was all I needed. I released him a moment later, backing up towards the door. "Goodbye, Michael," I bid him farewell with a little wave and jogged to the car where my mother was waiting. Little did I know, Sam had been watching the entire exchange.</p><p>I genuinely thought that was the last I would be seeing of Michael Westen. But I was completely wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short and sweet chapter of Sam and Fi being concerned with Michael's latest escapades.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, Mikey. We need to have a serious discussion about your moral compass."</p><p>Michael knew this conversation was coming from the moment he got into the car after being at his Mom's. </p><p>When he got into the car, he noticed Sam was acting strange. He wouldn't make eye contact with him, he wouldn't talk about getting lunch on the way back to the loft, he wouldn't talk about stopping to pick up beers for the left, nothing. Fiona noticed it, too. "Sam? What's wrong?" she had a worried look in her eyes.</p><p>"I, uh, nothing Fi. Just saw something a bit odd and I have a lot on my mind."</p><p>The moment Michael heard those words, he knew Sam had seen everything. The only thing going through his mind was guilt. He knew he shouldn't have kissed Brianna at that party. Of course he knew that. It was illegal. It was wrong. She was 17 years old for crying out loud. He also knew he shouldn't have felt those feelings inside of him after they had kissed, either. That moment was just so electric. He hadn't felt something like that in who knows how many years. From the moment they got to the loft after the party, he felt a purely magnetic pull to the girl. A pull that he knew was very wrong, but just felt so right. All of the encounters he had with her after that further proved his theory. And that kiss Brianna had given him back at his Mom's place? That just sealed the deal. He was lusting after a 17 year old girl. Hard.</p><p>He knew he wanted to see her again, but he also knew there was no way to do it safely. She was a minor, he was in his late 30s. No matter how you add it, that was just wrong. </p><p>So getting back to the loft was an awkward endeavor, indeed. The car ride was dead silent the entire time, which was strange from the get-go. Fiona was confused about the tension between the boys, but didn't mention it since she wasn't sure that was something she wanted to get involved with. Although, she thought she had an inkling of what the topic of the tension might be. She noticed the way Michael looked at Brianna. He looked at her the same way at one time, too.</p><p>Fast forward to the present moment at the loft, and we have one angry Sammy on our hands. "I saw everything with Bri. And Mikey, I knew you were a messed up fellow with a messed up history, but that was just wrong."</p><p>Michael opened his mouth to protest, about to say that she was the one who started the kiss, but Sam cut him off before he could get a word out. "Ah, I don't care if she was the one who started the kiss, brother. You should've had the guts to pull away before it even happened. Mike, she's 17 for crying out loud. You could get arrested for what just went down in there," Sam finished his rant, and Michael was about to step in when Fi interjected.</p><p>"Michael, I knew I saw you looking at her. Listen to me. Right now, it may seem like you want nothing more than to see her again."</p><p>"Well, I don't think that's exactly how I feel-"</p><p>"Let me finish. I know you want to see her again. And I understand how you feel. Well, not exactly since I've never lusted after a minor before, but I have a general idea. But let me tell you something. She's young, Michael. She's going to forget about that little encounter you had in a week. She's going to move on to a boy her age before you know it. I'm not sure what you had played up in your head that you two had, but odds are it never really existed. You kissed, what, twice? And that's got you all flustered like this? The Michael Westen I used to know wouldn't even be phased," Michael was surprised that Fi didn't even have to stop for breath in the middle of her monologue. </p><p>Michael opened his mouth to speak finally, but Sam effectively cut him off yet again. "Mike, you've gotta think about what you're doing here. She's a minor that you kissed twice. That's it. And it was part of a mission. Nothing more than that. Got it, brother?"</p><p>Michael just sighed in resignation. "Got it, Sam." </p><p>"Good. Now whaddya say we go get some mojitos from that new place down on South Beach, yeah? I hear they've got some waitresses that'll have you taking your mind off of Bri real quick."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short chapter laying some groundwork for some cool shit to go down!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks that passed after returning home felt slow. There was no other way to describe them.</p><p>At first, I was relieved to be able to sleep under my own roof and to wake up to go to school every morning. For the first week or so, I was thankful to finally have my routine back. I was happy to see my friends and my teachers. I was happy to be able to go to choir practice and jazz club. I was happy to walk home with Abby without needing to look over my shoulder to make sure no one was trailing behind us. But as soon as that second week back at home started, I was craving something new. I was craving the exciting life that Michael and his friends brought to me. </p><p>Abby did not feel the same way.</p><p>"Thank God all of that is over," she sighed for the millionth time in the last week as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "I was not cut out for a life on the run."</p><p>I rolled my eyes at her dramatics as we walked down the hallway to calculus. "I know, Abs. That's only the billionth time you've told me," I sarcastically replied. </p><p>She let out another sigh. "I know, you miss them. But really, Bri, what did you think was going to happen after they fixed everything? That they would drop in to say hi every week? They've got more super cool spy stuff to do. They don't have time to waste on two teenage girls."</p><p>"Yeah, I know you're right. But still, it was kind of fun while it lasted! It was exciting and new and thrilling," I said dreamily, leaning my head against hers.</p><p>Abby stopped in the middle of the hallway, much to the dismay of the scurrying freshmen behind us. She stood up straight, and looked me in the eyes with a faux seriousness glinting in her green orbs. "You know, Bri, you and I are very different people. Sometimes I wonder how we became so tight."</p><p>"You and me both, Abs. You and me both," I responded with a small smile. "But before we go questioning the validity of our friendship anymore, we've got to get to class. We've got midterms to take." </p><p>Her eyes widened. "Shit! You're right! If we get to class early, Mr. Williams will let us start the test early!" that was all it took to get her moving her feet quicker than before. </p><p>I just smiled to myself and followed in her footsteps. Maybe living a normal teenage life for just a little longer wouldn't be so bad. </p><p>Sure enough, as more and more weeks passed, Michael and Fiona and Sam became nothing more than a distant memory. Before I knew it, winter break was just around the corner and the school was bustling with holiday cheer. </p><p>Abby and I were wandering aimlessly through the mall in search of last minute Christmas presents with our friends Jane and Kirsten. It was the Thursday before winter break, and we knew we were screwed. "I wish we had done this earlier. I seriously have no clue what to get my mom!" Jane cried out, running a hand through her wavy black hair. </p><p>"Me either. She didn't even tell me what she wanted. She just insisted that we didn't need any more crap in the house. Does that mean I don't get her anything?" I asked no one in particular.</p><p>The girls all let out a sigh in unison. We continued strolling by the food court with our arms linked together, all of us dragging shopping bags. Just as we were walking  by the popcorn place, a familiar head of shaggy brown hair caught my eye. I adjusted my gaze to the head in question and my eyes widened in excitement. I stopped in my tracks, much to the confusion of my friends, and raised a hand in the air to wave. "Eren! Hey!" I shouted across the court in hopes of getting the boy's attention. </p><p>His jade eyes lifted from the bag of popcorn he was nursing and focused on me. "Oh, Bri! Hey!" he raised an enthusiastic hand to wave back at me. </p><p>I felt a smile spread across my face in response to his boyish, toothy grin. I turned to Abby to tell her that I would be back. She just gave me a wink in return. "Take your time," Kirsten giggled, eyeing Eren carefully. </p><p>Eren was the boy I had met at Josh's Halloween party all those months ago on that fateful night. We had run into each other at school a few weeks after, where he barely recognized me (which was understandable since he was hardly sober). But after we chatted a bit, his eyes lit up with recognition. "How could I forget you? You were so cool!" he exclaimed, finally connecting the dots in his head. </p><p>In our exchange, I found out that he was a year younger than me, and was only at the party because he and Josh were both on the basketball team at our school. I also managed to snag his phone number before running off to my next class. Since that time, we had gone out on a few dates and attended a couple of parties together. He really was a smart, kind guy, and I was happy that I had managed to track him down after Josh's Halloween party. </p><p>As I approached him at the food court, I noticed he was with a couple of other boys from the basketball team. "Hey, it's Bri! What's up?" Josh held out his fist in offer of a fist bump, which I accepted with a grin.</p><p>"Nothing much, I just noticed Eren was over here and thought I'd drop in to say hi," I responded easily. </p><p>"Well, I'm glad you did! I was actually just about to text you and ask if you wanted to hang out this weekend? I managed to get an invite to a pretty cool holiday party over in South Beach if you want to come with me!" Eren looked excited as he invited me to go with him.</p><p>I smiled and nodded, deciding there was no harm in going. "Sure. Text me the details," I answered with a small wave. "I've gotta be getting back to those idiots over there, so I'll see you around, yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Eren responded with adorable enthusiasm. "See you later!"</p><p>I hurried back to my friends, who were all giggling at the interaction. I just offered a small smile. "Looks like I've got a date."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not too proud of this but take it anyway :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I studied myself in my full body mirror as I waited for Eren to pick me up. I had spent entirely too long getting ready for this party. My hair was pulled to the side in a rather elegant braid that Abby had helped me do, while my makeup was expertly applied by Kirsten. I adjusted the bottom of the flared skirt on my deep red party dress, and leaned down to fasten my strappy gold heels. This was as good as it was going to get.</p><p>I tucked my phone and wallet into my bra, feeling thankful for the extra storage space provided by mother nature. Just as soon as I was done, my doorbell rang. "Brianna! Eren is here!" my mom called from the living room.</p><p>"Coming!" I called back as I bounded down the stairs, careful not to trip and fall. </p><p>I pulled open the door and eyed my mom, noticing how she was pretending to read a magazine but knowing well that she was actually paying attention to our interaction. I adjusted my gaze to Eren and I did not regret it. He was decked out in black slacks and a red dress shirt with the arms rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone. "Hiya, Bri! Wow, you look really pretty!" he exclaimed with that signature boyish grin of his. </p><p>I smiled up at him shyly. "Thank you, Eren. You look nice, too," I commented while looking up into his sparkling green eyes.</p><p>My mom coughed. "Be home by midnight. I don't want to have to wait up for you too late," she interjected, eyeing us both suspiciously.</p><p>I let out a giggle. "Yes ma'am. I'll be back home at midnight on the dot," I gave her a faux salute as I stepped outside and closed the door behind me with an eye roll. "Sorry about her. She's just a little on edge with the stress of the holidays around the corner."</p><p>Eren shrugged. "No biggie. My mom was the same way."</p><p>Eren's mom had passed a few years ago, falling victim to a nasty car accident and a driver who couldn't keep his liquor down. I offered him a sympathetic smile, hoping he felt somewhat comforted by it. He returned the grin, albeit a little forced, and opened his car door for me. "Oh, thank you sir. Always the gentleman, I see," I quipped as the corners of my mouth perked up.</p><p>"At your beck and call, m'lady," he had a sly glint in his eye as he closed the door behind me. </p><p>The car ride was spent making casual small talk and discussing our plans for the holiday week ahead of us. I found out that Eren was leaving for New York on Monday to spend time with some of his family up there. I found myself feeling envious. I had always wanted to go to New York, but had never been. It seemed like an amazing city - a city that never slept. "That's really cool, Eren! I wish I could go to New York," I commented with a presumably dreamy look in my eyes.</p><p>Eren gave me a soft smile. "I might have to take you with one day. You'd love it there," he replied with a small chuckle.</p><p>We got to the party around 8:30, and I was instantly rendered speechless as we pulled into the driveway. I couldn't speak a word as I ogled at the mansion that stood before me. The house was of a sleek modern design that utilized solid colors and floor to ceiling windows to keep an airy feeling, even with how huge the place was. There was a stunning fountain by the front door, and multiple spotlights shining up onto the house. "Eren, how on earth did you get an invite to this party?" I finally found my voice again as we were making our way inside. </p><p>"A friend of a friend," he curtly replied a little too quickly for my comfort. </p><p>I hesitantly accepted that answer, and continued observing my surroundings. Aside from the luxurious house, the party was about what you would expect, just on a much grander scale and a completely different set of people. There was plenty of booze, plenty of music, and plenty of sweaty people grinding against each other. "Where to first?" I asked as I turned to face Eren.</p><p>He smirked down at me. "I think we're in need of some refreshments before we do anything."</p><p>"I could not agree more," I responded, giving him a closed mouth smile in return. "I'm gonna go check out the scene."</p><p>Eren nodded and went on a search for drinks, and I went my separate way to find anyone I might recognize. As my eyes scanned the people around me, I found that I didn't recognize any of them. I was able to deduce that most of them were older than Eren and myself, and they were definitely more loaded. There were attractive young men in fancy suits lounging on plush couches with women surrounding them, leaning in to whisper undoubtedly dirty things in their ears and older men sitting on chairs discussing what I could only imagine were illegal matters in hushed voices. I averted my eyes from them before they noticed I was staring, wondering to myself just whose party we were at and how Eren got an invite. This had to be a meeting place for some big players in businesses that would definitely raise some eyebrows in a place of justice. </p><p>As I continued to eye the people around me, I paused on a vaguely familiar female form rubbing against a younger bald man that wasn't entirely unattractive. I continued to watch her as I began to slink closer to the couple, trying to figure out who she was. I was within a few feet when my eyes widened with recognition. "Fiona?" I gasped, shock running through my veins. </p><p>The woman in question dragged her eyes away from her dance partner towards me, and as soon as she saw me her eyes lit up with recognition. "Brianna!" she exclaimed as she made her way over to me. "What on earth are you doing here?"</p><p>I smiled as she threw her arms around me in an unexpected, but not unwelcome, embrace. "Hey, Fiona! I'm here with a date," I giggled into her hair, smelling the alcohol on her.</p><p>She snapped back at that, raising her eyebrows. "A date? Who is this date?" she questioned playfully.</p><p>"His name is Eren. He's a boy in the grade below me at my school. Really, he's sweet, you would love him-"</p><p>"Where is he?" Fiona cut me off before I could finish my thought, looking behind me in hopes of spotting Eren, suddenly looking rather suspicious. "He goes to your school?"</p><p>"Um, yeah. He's looking for refreshments right now, but I'm sure he'll be back in just a couple minutes," I started. "Is there everything alright?"</p><p>She brought her eyes back to mine, and gave me a small, rather unconvincing smile. She took a deep breath. "Yeah! Yes, everything is fine," she tried to reassure me, but I wasn't buying it. </p><p>She straightened out the front of my dress in an awkward attempt to cover up her strange behavior. "Anyway, I don't think you met Jesse when we were helping you," she gestured to the man she was dancing with, and waved him over. "Jesse, come here. This is Brianna - she's the friend of a daughter of a client we had a while back."</p><p>He let out a bark of laughter. "That's quite the introduction," he smiled as he held out a hand to meet mine. "Hi, Brianna. I’m Jesse Porter."</p><p>I took his hand without hesitation, pleasantly surprised to see how friendly he was. "Pleasure to meet you," I offered my most dazzling smile as I shook his hand.</p><p>He released my hand and looked back to Fiona. After a beat too long of awkward silence, she met his eyes and gave him a small nod. "Well, we should be going. Unfortunately, we aren't here on leisure. We have a job to do," Fiona started with a sigh. "But, Michael is floating around here somewhere. Maybe you'll be able to track him down?"</p><p>My heart stopped at the mention of his name. The burned spy with the eyes that could trap me, pinning me down with brute strength without even having to touch me. I felt my entire body tense up as I suddenly felt the ghost of his body pressed against mine and the pressure of his lips attached to my own. I subconsciously drew my bottom lip into my teeth.  There was a small glint in Fiona's eye as she noticed my reaction to the mention of his name. "Yes, I think that would be good. If you see him, don't hesitate to say hi," Fiona confidently insisted.</p><p>"I, uh, yeah. I'll make sure to keep an eye out for him," I stuttered out, cursing inwardly at how easily I was flustered at something as small as the mention of his name. "Thanks, Fiona. I'll see you around."</p><p>She offered me a small nod, and turned back to Jesse, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned up to his ear and whispered an indecipherable phrase, which made Jesse's eyes flicker over to my form. I couldn't tell what Fiona had told him, but I knew it couldn't have been good news. Jesse looked incredibly tense as he dragged his gaze back to her. </p><p>I tried to put the strange passing of events behind me, and set out to find Eren once again. As I wandered around the many rooms of the mansion, my guard was up and I was ready to flee should I see Michael. I was not in the mood to face him. I hadn't thought about him in over a month. At the mere mention of his name, my thoughts were plagued with him. I could only imagine what would happen if I were to see him again. That was a question I didn't need answered. </p><p>As I passed by what was presumably the kitchen, I stopped when I saw Eren. But he wasn't alone. There was an older man standing over him. An older man with the same jade green eyes. The two were completely alone in the kitchen. The man was hissing undoubtedly violent words at Eren harshly, and Eren flinched every time the man got closer to him. The man slammed his fist against the wall above Eren's head, looking incredibly threatening. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but Eren nodded vigorously in response to the man's whispers. </p><p>Before either of them noticed me standing in the doorway, I ducked behind the wall leading to the kitchen, pressing my back against it. What the hell was that? I took a few deep breaths as I closed my eyes and tried to straighten my thoughts out. First, I went over the information I had and tried to connect some dots. Jesse, Fiona, and Michael were here on a job. Eren was invited to a party with a bunch of very rich, scary looking businessmen. There were no other young people at this party. This was clearly not a party that kids my age normally went to. The man in the kitchen with Eren shared his eyes. He held some similarities to the other guests at the party. He seemed pretty angry with Eren. Eren looked scared. They clearly had a connection to each other. Perhaps a familial one? They were alone in the kitchen. Maybe the man that was with Eren held a position of power in this house? Maybe this was his party? Now that was an interesting concept.</p><p>I opened my eyes again, only to have my breath stolen away from me. Staring right back at me were familiar icy eyes, pinning me in place just as they had once before. "Brianna, what are you doing here?" Michael hissed out.</p><p>I couldn't even find the words in me to respond. I just stood there, gaping at him with what I'm sure was a ridiculous expression on my face. My eyes were glued to his, and I found myself being sucked into them. A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my daze. "Bri. I need you to tell me who you're here with," Michael hissed again, eyeing the people around us. "Why are you here?"</p><p>I swallowed thickly, trying to coax words out of my mouth. "I'm here with a friend from school. He invited me last week," I croaked out.</p><p>Michael cursed. "What's his name?"</p><p>"Eren," I answered carefully, not missing how his jaw tensed at the mention of his name. </p><p>"Brianna, listen to me very carefully. You're here with the nephew of a weapons manufacturer. I don't know what they want with you, but it's best for you to leave before you have to find out. I want you to get out of here," Michael barked, guiding me towards the exit. </p><p>"Wait, what? Michael, let go of me!" I grabbed his hand and pried it off my shoulder. "I have no way to get home! I can't just leave Eren! There was a man in the kitchen yelling at him-"</p><p>Michael stopped in his tracks. "You saw him? That was probably his uncle," he gritted out between clenched teeth, whipping around and running back to the kitchen.</p><p>I chased after him, knowing that this probably wasn't the best course of action but also knowing that Eren could be in trouble. "Michael, wait! This is crazy!" I yelled after him, but he didn't slow down in the slightest. </p><p>As he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he stopped and poked his head through the doorway. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. "They're not here anymore. They must have heard you and gotten spooked." </p><p>I slowed to a stop as I tried to catch my breath. "Michael, what is going on? What does Eren have to do with any of this?" I demanded an explanation for what I was being dragged into.</p><p>He turned his gaze to mine. "I only wish I knew," he replied honestly. "But you need to go home. This is too dangerous. This could escalate very quickly."</p><p>I looked at him incredulously. "Absolutely not! My friend is in here somewhere with a dangerous man! I can't just leave him behind like that," I insisted, refusing to budge.</p><p>"Did you ever even pause to wonder why he brought you here?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't it seem odd that he would bring you to a place like this? Don't you feel out of place at this party?"</p><p>I hesitated before answering. Eren was so sweet. There was no way he would be trying to pull me into this conflict, right? Why would I even hold any value here? I wasn't involved with his uncle at all. I didn't even know his uncle lived in Miami. "Doesn't it strike you as odd that he brought me here with absolutely no connection to his crazy uncle?" I retorted, sticking my nose up. "The way I see it, Eren saw an opportunity to go to a fancy party and jumped on it, just like any other regular teenage boy."</p><p>Michael sighed. "It doesn't matter what it seems like his intentions are. And it doesn't matter if you aren't associated with his uncle. This is a dangerous place for you to be regardless of the circumstances."</p><p>Just as he finished speaking, a loud crash came from the entry hall followed by screams. I felt a small wave of panic rush through me. I turned to Michael and asked, "What's the plan?"</p><p>He had a look of defeat on his face. "Well, it sounds like you're not getting out of here now. So let's get the next best thing," he replied as he grabbed my wrist and led me up the grandiose set of stairs next to us. "I'm going to lock you in a bathroom, and you are going to stay down and in the tub until this is over."</p><p>"Wha-Michael! No! I can handle myself!" I desperately tried to squirm away from him, wanting to help. "Michael! Let me go right now!"</p><p>He drew in a sharp breath before letting go of my wrist, and grabbing my waist in turn. "Stop resisting. I'm trying to keep you safe," he said as we came to the top of the stairs. </p><p>He did a quick survey of our surroundings, and his eyes narrowed on one door. He dragged me there, opened the door, and tossed me in. "Michael, you better not close that door-" I was cut off by a door slamming in my face, and the sound of a chair being laid against the handle.</p><p>I tried the door handle, and sure enough, it wouldn't budge. "Michael! Get back here right now!" I started hitting the door with open palms, hoping for someone to hear my struggle and let me out. "Help! Someone let me out of this bathroom!" I yelled, trying to catch the attention of anyone passing by. </p><p>I was startled into silence at the sound of gunshots being fired downstairs. My eyes widened before I went into full panic mode. "Shit. Shit! Someone let me out!" I screamed, feeling tears form in the back of my eyes as I prayed that Eren wasn't on the wrong end of the firing.</p><p>Finally realizing that no one was going to come to my aid, I wracked my brain for another way out of the bathroom. There were no windows. Only a huge bathtub, toilet, sink, and medicine cabinet behind the mirror. I decided that checking the medicine cabinet would be my best bet. I flung the door open and began my search for anything that could help me escape the bathroom. My eyes scanned the cabinet's contents, but nothing looked as if it would be of use. There was only a jar of Advil and band-aids. "Fuck," I swore as I slammed the cabinet door closed. </p><p>I took a step back, and tried to think of some other way out. There was an air vent at the top of the wall, but there was no way I was going to fit through it - the opening was too small. I could just stay in the tub and hide like Michael told me to, but why would I do that? I could be of use elsewhere! I realized that there was only one thing I could do if I wanted to be of any use. I had to kick the door down. </p><p>Now, that might have sounded simple at first, but that was a task much easier said than done. I lifted my leg and thrusted it forwards into the door with as much force as I could. It didn't do a thing. I did the same thing again, hoping to make a little more progress. No such luck. "Shit, how do those movies make it look so easy?" I wondered aloud, trying one more time to kick the door down with no success. </p><p>I decided to rethink my approach, and braced myself to body slam the door. I lowered one shoulder and ran at full speed towards the door, jumping at the last minute and ramming my entire body into the door. It ended up hurting pretty badly, but sure enough I heard a cracking sound. One more body slam later, and I had bust a hole through the expensive wood. "Nice," I muttered as I stepped around the chair that Michael had placed in front of the door. </p><p>First thing's first, I unstrapped my heels and tossed them to the side, deciding that they were a tactical disadvantage. I briefly looked back at them longingly. "Damn it Michael, I loved those shoes," I muttered before whipping around and running to the top of the staircase. </p><p>I looked below me to see a flurry of panicked partygoers. I scanned the crowds, trying desperately to find a face that I recognized. I had no such luck. I made my way down the stairs with caution, keeping an eye out for the gun that was the cause of the shots I heard earlier. As I wormed my way through the crowd to the front door, I saw a large man wearing all black and sunglasses standing in front of it, almost as if he were guarding it. Below him was a body laying face down on the ground, blood pouring out of a wound in their head. I didn't recognize the body, thank goodness, but it made me feel woozy nonetheless. I felt myself becoming lightheaded as the gravity of the situation hit me. There was a dead body in front of me. Someone died here not 10 minutes ago. And I could be next if I didn't track down Eren and get the hell out of there. </p><p>Adrenaline began to rush through my veins, forcing my body into action. You can't break down now, Bri. You have to help Eren. You can do this. Get through this, and you can deal with the trauma later. With that resolve in mind, I managed to get my feet moving again, and headed towards the living room in hopes of finding Eren. The throngs of people weren't getting any more navigable. Luckily, my smaller stature was on my side and I was able to easily worm my way through the panicked masses. I popped out at the living room and noticed another man dressed in all black guarding a door that led to God knows what. What I hadn't noticed on the other man but did notice here was some kind of gun tucked into his belt. I was positive that one of these men had killed the person by the front door. The question was, why were they keeping all of us contained? My eyes widened with realization as I saw another man dressed in black making his way through the crowd, eyes peeled as if he were searching for something. Or rather, someone. They were looking for somebody, and they were keeping everyone contained so said person would have no chance of escape. And I was willing to bet that I knew the person they were looking for.</p><p>After reaching that conclusion, I set out with a new goal in mind: find Michael Westen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is predictable as heck, but I did it anyway. Oh well :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The more I thought about it, the more sense it made. Michael and his team were here on a mission, and no matter how good they were, there was always the off chance that someone would figure out they were here. And I had no doubt in my mind they were here to wreck havoc on whoever the host of the party was. Word must've gotten out that Michael was here to take Eren's uncle down, so now there were guards stationed at all the exits to ensure that he and his team couldn't escape.</p><p>Granted, the mansion was huge and there were a huge number of hiding places to choose from, but Michael couldn't stay hidden here forever. He would have to come out eventually. And when he did, he would be screwed. I knew Michael was good and he probably could find a way out, but I didn't want to take a chance that he could get caught before he had the chance. So I was going to find Michael, and I was going to warn him. </p><p>I darted through the living room, keeping my eyes peeled for any of Michael's partners. There were still people panicking, but it was starting to calm down a bit. I wasn't sure what they were told, but they were slowly starting to relax again. That made things a little easier from me as I continued to search through the mass of people.</p><p>I wasn't able to find Michael, but I did find the next best thing. "Eren!" I yelled over the music, hoping he would hear me.</p><p>I ran towards him, feeling incredibly relieved. "Eren! Eren, oh thank God you're okay!" I called out to him, trying to get his attention.</p><p>His eyes focused on me and widened. "Brianna!" he called back, running to me with open arms. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"<br/>I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. "Shit, Eren, I heard those gunshots and I was so scared. I thought that was you," my voice was muffled by his dress shirt as tears I hadn't realized were falling seeped through.</p><p>He just hugged me tighter in response. I took a deep breath in and felt comforted by the scent that was so distinctly Eren. But before I could appreciate the moment any more, I remembered where we were and what was happening. I pulled back reluctantly. "Eren, we've gotta get out of here. This is too dangerous."</p><p>An emotion that I didn't recognize flashed across his features. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared. It set off a small red flag in my head, but I pushed it away thinking that my brain was just working on overdrive. "I think I saw a way out back by the kitchen," he mentioned as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me there.</p><p>I didn't remember an exit by the kitchen, but went along with it knowing he must have been here before. "Okay," I said as I followed him, struggling a bit to keep up. "As soon as we get out we make a run for the car."</p><p>He paused briefly and nodded, not saying anything in response. He looked nervous. We passed the kitchen and started heading towards a mysterious door that I hadn't noticed earlier. "This is a way out," Eren stated with a strange hardness in his voice. </p><p>Suspicions were beginning to rise in me. What was with that weird expression on his face? I didn't have time to process it, because as soon as his hand went out to open the door in front of us, his other arm wrapped securely around my waist. "Eren?" I questioned quietly.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," was all he whispered before throwing me through the doorway and into a pitch black room. </p><p>I landed on my knees, cursing when I felt the flesh on them tear. I heard the door click shut behind me, and sure enough, I was locked in another room. 	I stared at the ground. Eren threw me in here. Why? To protect me? My heart began to pound faster as my head floated to other possibilities: possibilities that were extreme, but possibilities nonetheless.  It could be to protect me, but it could also be to do other unspeakable things to me. Why would he say he was sorry otherwise? "Shit," I swore softly, pushing myself off of my knees and onto my feet. "Fuck if they think I'm going to stay in here without a fight."</p><p>I squinted into the darkness, trying to make out anything in the shadows. Finding that it was just too dark in the room, I made my way to the wall and tried to feel around for a light switch. My hand grazed the surface until it ran into a bump. Bingo. I flicked the switch up, and a hazy bulb flickered on above me. It didn't offer much clarity, but it was a start. There were dusty wooden shelves against two of the walls, but none of them held any items. There was a rocking chair in the corner that looked as if it would break were anyone to actually sit in it. There was a musty carpet on the ground, the design barely visible through the many years of grime that sat on it. I knew I wasn't a super spy like Michael, but this really just felt like nothing to work with. </p><p>My first thought was to pick up one of the shelves and ram my way through the door, similar to how I had when Michael trapped me in the bathroom. I moved to push the shelf over, but was surprised to find it bolted to the ground. I was no genius, but I knew that wasn't normal. Who bolts their shelves to the floor? So I moved onto Plan B: body slam the door like I did earlier. I took a deep breath, preparing to body check a door for the second time that night. I rammed my shoulder up into the wood, bracing against the impact. Nothing. Not even a crack. I tried one more time, only to get the same result. This door was apparently made of some crazy strong wood, because three body slams later and it was still standing in perfect condition. "Oh, what the hell," I muttered, feeling endlessly frustrated.</p><p>I banged against the door halfheartedly with open palms, hoping someone would hear me but knowing deep down that it was pointless. There was no way anyone would be able to hear me hitting the door through all of the commotion outside. I turned around and pressed my back against the door, sliding to the ground in resignation. All I could do was hope that this all turned out okay. </p><p>As I sat there, my mind drifted to Michael. I vaguely wondered if he was able to make it out, or if he had stayed to try and take out Eren's uncle. Knowing him, there was no way he would give up on an opportunity like this, even if it was a risky one. But that was Michael. Always taking the high risk high reward path, whether it was of his own accord or not. He was a man of many mysteries. I couldn't help but begin to wonder how he had gotten fired, who his old associates were, what they were doing now. I couldn't help but wonder who his old friends were. I couldn't help but wonder who his old lovers were. </p><p>Michael didn't seem like a man who would form many friendships, let alone relationships. But the ones he did develop were deep, I was sure. That was the thing about leading the life of a burned spy: you couldn't associate with many people, but those you did associate with were people that would die for you, and you them. I found myself wondering what it would be like to have that kind of relationship with Michael. </p><p>Before my thoughts got too dangerous, I stopped myself. That was no way for a 17 year old girl to be thinking about a 38 year old man, let alone a man I had only interacted with a few times, and God forbid a man like Michael Westen. I was playing a dangerous game with myself in my head. And it was all because I had seen him for five minutes that night. </p><p>I was ripped away from my thoughts when I heard a small knocking noise coming from below me. I froze, not sure if my mind was playing tricks on me. When I heard the noise again, my heart rate rose. I wasn't imagining anything. </p><p>I had no doubt in my mind that the noise was coming from below the rug. I inched my way closer to the old fabric, and gently lifted the corner of it off the ground only to drop it as quickly as I had picked it up. When I had lifted it, I caught a glimpse of what appeared to be some kind of hatch in the floor. The oldest trick in the book. </p><p>I gathered together as much courage as I could, and lifted the rug completely this time. Sure enough, there was a handle in a piece of plywood that seemed to be acting as a door. I took a deep breath, and held it as I slowly moved to grab the handle. Closer, closer...</p><p>Before I could open the door, it burst open itself, revealing a man with sharp, cruel, jade green eyes that were all too familiar, yet incredibly foreign. The man that was yelling at Eren in the kitchen made his way up the stairs. My eyes widened with recognition. Pure, unadulterated fear coursed through my veins. The man gave a pearly smile, revealing teeth that were so perfectly straight and white it was unsettling. "Hi there, sweetheart. Sorry to scare you," he began, holding a hand out to meet mine. "The name is Ion. Ion Yeager. You don't know me, but I know you very well."</p><p>I refused to grab his hand, to which he narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Be that way. Doesn't make a difference to me. This all ends the same way, whether it's a humane experience or not," he snapped, the smile disappearing from his face and turning into a frown.</p><p>Next thing I knew, a needle was jabbed into the side of my neck and I was quickly losing consciousness. I remembered feeling panicked, scared, nervous, but more than anything, confused. Especially when I heard the words, "You and I need to have a chat about the burned spy Michael Westen."</p><p>The last thing that went through my mind was terror. For myself, and for Michael. Then I blacked out. </p><p>Little did I know, outside the room was a frantic Fiona trying to make sense of the exchange she had just witnessed. She had seen the entire thing, from Eren dragging me past the kitchen to him throwing me into the mysterious room. She knew something was wrong with Eren, and she thought seeing him would make things add up, but she only found herself more confused. "Why would he want to take Bri? It doesn't make sense," she muttered to herself. "What does Bri have to do with any of this?"</p><p>Michael approached Fiona from the living room, looking frazzled. "I couldn't find Yeager anywhere. There's no sign of him. And his men are all looking for someone, but it wasn't me. One of the bodyguards looked right at me, and you know what? He just kept walking right on by," Michael exploded. "I can't make heads or tails of this, Fi. He knows we're here, and he knows we're up to no good. Why doesn't he come get us?"</p><p>"I think I have an idea," Fiona answered quietly, gesturing to the mysterious door. "See that room over there? Mini Yeager just dragged Bri in there, locked the door, and threw away the key. I bet you any money that Yeager was looking for her, but what I can't piece together is why. What does she have to do with any of this?" </p><p>A panic that Michael had never experienced before coursed through him. Before he could read too much into that new emotion, he had to figure out the situation at hand. Bri was in there? How? And why? "Fi, how long ago was that?"</p><p>"It just happened. I haven't seen anyone come out. She's still in there, Michael," Fiona replied. "Do you have a plan?"</p><p>Michael's jaw tensed. "Not yet. But get Jesse - we're going to need all hands on deck for this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to a blinding light being shone directly into my eyes in an otherwise dark room. There was a musty odor hitting my nose.  There was dust suspended in the air  defined by the light shining down on me. The room was hot, steamy almost. My hands and feet were zip tied to the chair I was sitting on. The best way to describe my surroundings was in one word: suffocating.</p><p>As I came to my senses, the first thing that went through my head was how absolutely stereotypical the situation was. The situation seemed as if it was pulled straight out of a James Bond movie. Then it hit me that yes, this was in fact real life, and yes, I was in fact really screwed. I pulled at the zip ties around my wrists, hoping to miraculously burst free, but that was an attempt in vain. My head was racing. Where was I? Where was Michael? Was he safe? Was Eren safe? Oh right, Eren was the one who got me into this mess. </p><p>My thoughts were interrupted by a low voice chuckling from the shadows. "You're stuck there, sweetheart. No way out," the voice drawled, and I immediately recognized it as the voice of Eren's uncle. </p><p>Ion Yeager. The weapons manufacturer. </p><p>"What do you want with me?" I demanded, frustrated because I didn't understand what I had to do with anything. "How do you even know who I am?"</p><p>Ion appeared as a silhouette in front of the light. He leaned closer to my face until I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "No. I get to ask the questions. Then maybe we can work together: you answer my questions, I answer yours...everyone wins," my nose crinkled at the smell of his foul breath. "Deal?"</p><p>I looked back at him with what I hoped was a poker face. He couldn't know that I didn't have any information. What use would I be to him alive if I didn't have the information he was looking for? There would be no reason not to kill me here and now if I didn't have anything to offer him. I had to play my cards carefully here. "Deal," I responded cooly, pretending I knew something he didn't. "Ask away."</p><p>He backed up, and I was blinded by the light again. "Before we begin, I want you to know something," Ion said as he paced back and forth. "Your life is in my hands. Eren's life is in my hands. Abby's life is in my hands."</p><p>My heart jumped at the mention of my best friend's name, but I tried not to let my face betray my emotions. "Your point?" I questioned innocently.</p><p>Ion's lips curled up into a dangerous smile. "You're a smart girl. You know just what to say," he hummed, pausing in his pacing to look at me. "You know exactly what happens if you lie to me. You know exactly what will happen if you withhold information. And I'm sure you want the best for all of those people, yes?"</p><p>I swallowed thickly before nodding. The smile on Ion's lips widened. "Good. Now let's get straight to the point, shall we?"  he resumed walking back and forth, managing to look casual and menacing at the same time. "What can you tell me about Michael Westen?"</p><p>My breath caught in my throat, and I let out a small cough. My hands clenched into fists, and I couldn't control the look of surprise that crossed my features. I pushed down the reaction as quickly as I could, but I knew it was too late. Ion had already seen it. Still, I tried to play it off. "Michael Westen? I've never met a Michael Westen in my entire life."</p><p>Ion just chuckled. "Never? Not even once?" he quipped, and I could tell he knew I was lying. "Want me to help refresh your memory?"</p><p>"No," I answered quickly, cursing inwardly at how easily I showed fear. </p><p>I took a deep breath and calmed down before continuing to speak. I had to give him something to think about, otherwise I was as good as dead. "I might remember the name. Vaguely. He helped a friend of mine a few months back. But that's all. Just an acquaintance. I haven't the slightest clue what he's up to nowadays," I withheld some parts of the truth, but none of it was technically a lie.</p><p>Except acquaintances don't generally kiss each other. </p><p>There was an eerie silence. I could practically hear the wheels in Ion's head turning. He took me by surprise when I heard a deafening slam. My head snapped up to see Ion's fist through the wall. He spoke up again. "You're not as smart as I thought you were," he growled, suddenly losing his temper. "You don't think I know who you are? You think I don't know about your association with Westen? That man has been after me for years, and you think I'm just going to give up on him that easily when you're right here in front of me? You're going to talk, sweetheart, and you're going to give me all I need."</p><p>I was shaking with fear, but I steeled myself in an attempt to keep my cool. There was nothing quite as scary as an unstable, unpredictable captor. However, if I found out what Ion was looking for, maybe I could find a way around this without outting Michael. Maybe I could fabricate something to fit his needs. </p><p>I met Ion's eyes carefully. "Why don't you tell me what you need? I'll see what I can do," I proposed quietly, my voice shaking. "There's no harm in that, right? Maybe if you tell me what you're looking for, it will help me jog my memory."</p><p>Ion didn't even pause to think about my proposal. "Wrong. You're in no position to make demands, sweetheart. Now you tell me everything else about Michael Westen in that pretty little head of yours, and this can all be over," Ion's voice shook with rage as he stepped closer to me, fighting to keep his temper in check.</p><p>I needed time to think about my answer, but I knew that was time I didn't have. So I opted to distract Ion until I came up with a story that made sense. My first idea was probably not the best one, but it was all I had. I reared my head back and slammed it into Ion's face with as much force as I could, causing him to stumble back and grasp at his nose. "I'm not telling you shit, Yaeger," I growled, trying to mask the fear that was completely overtaking me. "You might as well give up now."</p><p>Before I had time to even process his reaction, my head was snapped to the side, my cheek tingling. Ion had just struck me across the face. Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for, but it would have to do. At least he thought I was still of use. </p><p>I opened my mouth to curse him out, but he beat me to it. "Listen here, bitch, you might think you mean something to Michael but you're wrong. When it comes down to saving you or saving his secrets, he's going to pick the secrets every time. You know why? Because he's a SPY. That's what he does. So you might as well tell me everything while you still have the time," Ion spat in my face, raising his hand to hit me again.</p><p>My mind was reeling. I was angry and afraid, but now confused was to be added to the list. This was an unexpected turn of events. Just what did Ion think I had to do with Michael Westen? Why did he think I meant something to him? Before Ion's hand came down to strike me again, I cut him off with my words. "Wait!" I started, and he took his hand back. "What makes you think I mean something to Westen?"</p><p>Ion looked taken aback by my genuine confusion for just a moment. He knew I wasn't lying. But he regained his composure immediately. "My boy Eren saw the two of you a couple months back. At a house party. And the way he described you two sounded like a lot more than acquaintances," Ion drawled. "So you can save any other lies you might have for me-" </p><p>Ion was interrupted by a light suddenly flooding the entire room. I squinted my eyes to see that a door at the top of a set of stairs had been flung open, revealing the shadow of someone unknown to me. </p><p>"Ion, what the hell are you doing?"</p><p>My eyes widened at the sound of the all too familiar voice. Michael was there. </p><p>The sound of Ion's chuckle hit my ears. His cards were all falling into place. I clamped my mouth shut, deciding that saying anything now would be too dangerous. Whatever lie I would have tried to spin up, Michael wouldn't have been able to back it up. There would be too many opportunities for error. There was not a chance I would be able to talk my way out of this one.  </p><p>"Westen. What a coincidence. I was just about to have a nice, civilized conversation here with your...associate," Ion's voice was suddenly back to the calm, smooth baritone I had first heard when he took me earlier. "But now that you're here, I guess there's no need to keep her alive."</p><p>Before I knew it, there was a gun pressed against the side of my head. I was completely paralyzed with fear, my eyes meeting Michael's. While my face may have read stone cold, I couldn't control the emotions I showed with my eyes. I was sure that my fear was written all over them. I was surprised at the hard expression I was met with. Gone were any traces of sympathy that might have crossed his features before. I was genuinely scared of Michael Westen, and what he was capable of.</p><p>I clenched my eyes shut and awaited the worst. "What makes you think I'm going to let you do that?" Michael spoke up. "Put the gun away, Yaeager."</p><p>The tip of the gun was only pressed harder into my skull. "Why should I?" I could hear  the smirk on Ion's face. "Is it possible that Michael Westen has finally found himself capable of caring about someone other than the people who burned him? That just makes me want to off her more."</p><p>I opened my eyes again to see a fuming Michael. "Her? I couldn't care less about her. What I care about is the intel she has. Or, more specifically, I care about the intel she gave you," Michael's voice shook with anger, but it was a different anger than what I had seen on him before. This wasn't real anger - this was an act. And if I wanted to keep my life, I had to play along. </p><p>"I didn't tell him anything!" I screamed, forcing crocodile tears into my eyes. "Michael, I would never betray you like that!"</p><p>I cranked the dramatics up in hopes that Michael would be able to tell I had caught onto his plan. His expression faltered for just a moment at my outburst, and returned to its previous state just as quickly. He knew that I knew. Good. Now I had something to work with. </p><p>Michael knelt down to my level and placed a subtle hand on my knee, a soft touch that I had no doubt was warning me of what was to come. Then, he started screaming. "Don't lie to me! I know what you look like when you're lying," Michael's face started to turn red as he leaned in even closer to yell at me. "What did you tell him, you bitch? Huh?"</p><p>"Nothing! I swear!" I cried, letting tears drop down my face.</p><p>His expression softened just enough for me to notice it at this close distance. Any relief that I might have felt from that dissipated as he stood back up to full height, raised a hand, and brought it down hard across my cheek. My head snapped to the side with the impact, and the shock that overtook me kept me pinned in place. My entire body went numb aside from the tingling on my cheek where Michael had struck me. I felt my hands begin to shake again, and suddenly the tears that were falling became more than crocodile tears. These ones were real. The tremors in my hands started to run through my entire body, and my tears turned into sobs. The room was silent aside from my crying. My head knew that the strike hadn't meant anything, that Michael would never do something like that to anyone who didn't deserve it, but my heart didn't understand it. It felt so real. </p><p>Michael spoke up quietly, his voice still hardened. "You want to talk, Yaeger? We'll talk. Meet me here at this time. Give me the girl, and let me leave."</p><p>I heard a rustling of paper, and suddenly my hands were being freed from the zipties. I hung there limply, still feeling the shock of the strike. "Get out of here, Westen."</p><p>Michael's arms yanked me up from the chair and forced me onto my feet. He dragged me up the stairwell and out of the house, which was now empty aside from the men dressed in black that I had seen earlier. This time, they were handcuffed to various pieces of furniture, and Fiona and Jesse were standing over them. They both eyed me warily, and Michael just shook his head. They followed us out of the house and to the cars parked along the side of the street. Fiona and Jesse went to their own car, while Michael led me to his. Once we got to his car, a softer grip was placed onto each of my shoulders. Michael turned me to face him, and used one hand to gently tilt my face up to meet his own. The touch was so different from the ones I had felt from the basement, but I still flinched at the feeling of his skin against my own. I hadn't realized I was still shaking until I tried to hold myself up. My hands grasped at the front of his shirt in an attempt to keep my balance.</p><p>As I met his eyes, the soft expression was back and there was a small, sad smile on his face. "Hey," he said quietly. </p><p>I took a deep breath, hoping my voice wouldn't shake as I spoke. "Thank you," I whispered.</p><p>A hand came up from my shoulder to brush against the spot on my cheek that he had struck earlier. "I'm sorry," he breathed out. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have to."</p><p>"I know," I replied, ignoring the sparks along my cheek where he had touched.</p><p>Breathing out through my nose, I broke away from his stare and placed my forehead against his chest, needing to calm down and collect my thoughts. Michael let me, and dropped his hands to my sides, holding onto me gently as if fearing I would break. </p><p>We stood there for a while in a comfortable silence before Michael pulled back and spoke softly. "We should go. If Yaeger sees us out here-"</p><p>"I know," I interrupted him. "Let's go."</p><p>With that, we got into the car and drove off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>two chapters of trash for you in one day. nice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of the car ride was spent in silence. There was nothing to say. My mind was still reeling from the events of the night. So much had happened in the last three hours. I was completely overwhelmed, so overwhelmed that I was numb. My mind was void of any emotions, too occupied with trying to grasp what had happened. </p><p>I was still shaken up from Michael hitting me. I knew it was all an act, and I knew it hadn't meant anything, but it affected me in a way that Ion hitting me never would. But that was the confusing part. I didn't understand why Ion's strike hadn't made me feel a thing except anger, but Michael's shook me to my core. </p><p>"Bri?" Michael's voice broke through my thoughts. "Are you feeling okay?"</p><p>I almost scoffed at the question. Of course I wasn't okay. But I wasn't about to let Michael know that. I wasn't worth all of this trouble. The last thing he needed to do was babysit me again. He had more pressing matters to attend to. "Yeah. I'm fine," I answered quietly, keeping my voice from shaking. </p><p>Michael sighed and glanced over at me. "Don't lie to me, Brianna. I'm trained to tell when people are lying to me."</p><p>I turned to look back at him. "I know. But Michael, you don't have to worry about me. I'm just one more thing to worry about, and I'm sure you already have plenty of those," I insisted, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Really. I'll be fine. I promise."</p><p>He reluctantly moved his gaze back to the road, seeming unconvinced. "It's not just another thing to worry about. I want to make sure you're okay. It's my responsibility to make sure you're okay. It's my fault you got wrapped up in this anyway," he replied, briefly glancing at the hand I had placed on his shoulder. </p><p>I removed my hand and fiddled with the hem of my dress in turn. "And Brianna?" he caught my attention again. "I really am sorry about hitting you. If I hadn't, there was no way he would have let you go. I had to make it seem like I didn't have any personal attachment to you."</p><p>I inhaled sharply. "Michael, you don't have any personal attachment to me. You helped a friend of mine a few months back. You let us stay at your Mom's place for a couple weeks. That's hardly enough for Yaeger to go on," I pointed out, strategically avoiding the scene that Eren had apparently witnessed during that time. </p><p>Michael sighed again, and brought the car to a stop. He made a move to open the door, and I looked outside questioningly. This wasn't my house. This was the loft. I eyed Michael suspiciously, but followed him up the stairs leading to the door anyway. As he was unlocking the door, I spoke up. "Michael, why are we here?" I questioned.</p><p>He unlocked the door and held it open for me. "Because we need to talk about tonight. We can't have anything like that happen again," he answered, but I had a feeling he wasn't telling me everything. </p><p>I trailed behind him, breathing in the familiar scent of the loft. It still smelled of yogurt, must, and something else distinctly Michael. </p><p>I took a seat on one of the stools against the kitchen island while Michael dug around in the refrigerator for his go-to snack. He popped back out with two blueberry yogurts in hand and two spoons to go along with them. He placed them on the counter in front of me, and took the seat next to mine. As he was opening his yogurt, there was a period of deafening, uncomfortable silence. I broke it in a desperate attempt to get rid of the strange tension in the air. "Michael, why were you at the party tonight?"</p><p>He looked up from his yogurt and met my eyes. "We were going to corner Yaeger. We were going to try to get some intel for a friend," Michael started. "But it went south as soon as we noticed you and Eren were there. Too many people were in the wrong place at the wrong time."</p><p>I nodded slowly. "I'm guessing I was one of those people?"</p><p>Michael hummed an affirmation. "As soon as I saw you, I knew something was up. When you told me you were there with Eren, I knew I had to get you out. That's why I tried to hide you in that bathroom. I wanted to keep you out of harm's way until we had the situation figured out. Turns out, it takes more than a chair against a door to keep you anywhere," he gave a small smile at that last bit. "But what I don't understand still is why Yaeger went after you."</p><p>I internally cringed. "I have an idea," I said, recalling Ion mentioning Eren had seen us at the Halloween party. </p><p>Michael looked at me expectantly, clearly wanting me to elaborate. I sighed before continuing. "Eren saw us that night. The night that Abby and I snuck out," I explained. </p><p>Michael's expression didn't even falter at the revelation. He just kept looking at me with a blank stare. Before he had the chance to say anything, I quickly jumped in again. "But that didn't mean anything. It was a misunderstanding. Eren took that to his uncle, and I guess that was what made him invite me to the party tonight. So Ion could get information out of me."</p><p>Michael still didn't say anything. He just kept staring at me. I was taken by surprise when he reached a hand out to stroke the cheek that he hit once again. A soft expression overtook his features. "I'm sorry," he apologized for the second time that night. </p><p>I subconsciously leaned into his touch, and gave him a small smile. "I know," I answered, placing my hand over his. "You've already told me twice."</p><p>He offered a small smile back, and suddenly we were much closer than before. My nose was less than an inch from his, and our breaths were mingling between us. I closed the distance and rested my forehead on his. "Yaeger wasn't entirely wrong. I care about you. I care about you more than I should," Michael whispered. "It doesn't make sense. I can't make heads or tails of it. I'm old enough to be your father. We've only known each other for a few short months. But I can't get that night out of my head."</p><p>"I understand," I whispered back. "I really do. Some things you just can't explain. But you don't have to. I get it."</p><p>Suddenly, everything made sense. I understood why it felt so much worse when Michael hit me. I understood why I was still craving the adventure he had offered me. I understood why I couldn't get that kiss out of my mind. I understood why that same coil in my stomach from the very first time I had seen Michael was still there. I felt something for Michael. I didn't know what it was. I wasn't naive enough to believe it was something as strong as love. But it was more than what I should feel for an acquaintance. </p><p>And I knew Michael was feeling it, too.</p><p>Michael brushed his lips against mine briefly, making me part with my thoughts. I leaned into his peck, chasing his lips, but he pulled back out of reach and I settled for keeping my forehead pressed against his. "Bri," he began. "We can't do that. There's no room in my life for anything except my work."</p><p>I heard the sadness in his voice, and as much as I hated to say it, I agreed. I knew that starting anything with Michael would be a bad idea, no matter the circumstances. I was still a minor. That was a dangerous game that Michael didn't need to be playing right now. "I know," I answered softly. "That's okay. Just let me have this for tonight."</p><p>And just like that, Michael's lips were on my own again. They pressed gently, cautiously, almost as if he were afraid to break me. I moved against him just as softly, trying to pour my feelings into my actions in hopes of showing him what I couldn't describe in words. His hand that was resting on my face moved down to my waist along with his free hand, yogurt long forgotten. He pulled me forward off of the stool and into his lap, pushing our bodies together so there was no space between us. I brought my hands up to rest on the front of his shirt, grasping onto it to ground myself. I felt his heartbeat pounding in his chest against my own, and I felt more connected to him in that moment than I had ever felt to anyone else in my life. Time felt like it was moving at a million miles an hour, yet not a moment had passed at the same time. Everything around me was Michael. I felt him, smelled him, tasted him, heard him, and saw visions of him behind my eyelids. I was completely surrounded by him. </p><p>I was so drawn into the moment that I hadn't noticed we had moved to the bed. I inhaled sharply when his lips moved from my own to my neck, kissing down it gently. I softly gasped his name, my entire body moving off the bed and into his. He let out a soft groan as our hips met, and the coil in my stomach wound up tighter still. I moved my hands into his hair, tugging gently at the strands there. Michael pulled away from my skin to breath, and cursed quietly at my pulling. He moved back up for our eyes to meet. "Bri," he whispered breathlessly. "You're 17."</p><p>"I don't care," I didn't even hesitate before answering. "I want this. And you do, too."</p><p>He looked at me for a moment more, a reluctant expression passing his features, but continued on anyway. </p><p>I heard my phone vibrate from its spot on the kitchen counter, vaguely aware of the noise, but too wrapped up in Michael to care. </p><p>Before I knew it, we were laying next to each other on the loft bed, our clothes scattered on the floor around it, thrown away without care. Michael's arm was carelessly tossed across my waist, my back was pressed against his stomach. I heard his breathing slowly become steady, finally falling asleep. I closed my eyes and followed close behind him, content. Whatever the morning brought, I would worry about it then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes snapped open and I flew up from the bed at the sound of screaming waking me up in the morning. I felt panic rush through my veins as I saw Sam standing in the kitchen yelling at a shirtless Michael with his head in his hands. I yanked the comforter laying on the bed up to cover my bare torso, but Sam hadn't even noticed I was awake. He was too busy chewing out Michael. "Mike, what the hell is wrong with you? We aren't strangers to doing illegal things, but this is on a whole new level of wrong!" Sam's bellows resonated through the entire loft. "You're in for a world of hurt if anyone finds out about this."</p>
<p>            I coughed quietly, hoping it would get Sam's attention. That may not have been my best decision. His eyes turned to me, and a new wave of rage passed over his features. "And you, missy! What were you thinking? Your parents must be worried sick! You're lucky I'm not going to tell them. Did you even pause to think about the repercussions of this decision-"</p>
<p>            "Sam, lay off," Michael muttered, his face never leaving his hands. "She just woke up. Let her put on some clothes and then we can talk about this."</p>
<p>            I swallowed dryly and kept looking at Sam with wide eyes. He sighed, and turned away from me, allowing me some privacy. "Fine, but this conversation is happening, whether you like it or not," he insisted.</p>
<p>            I reluctantly pulled the covers off of my body, feeling shy in the broad daylight. I didn't miss how Michael's eyes peeked through the cracks of his fingers for a split second, lingering on my form until Sam shot him a look that could kill. I bent down to gingerly pick up by underwear, and grabbed the shirt that Michael had haphazardly thrown off the night before. I buttoned it up as quickly as I could, and coughed again to let Sam know I was decent. He whipped around and got right back to yelling at me. I felt my legs giving out from underneath me and I fell back onto the bed, letting myself get reprimanded. I began to space out during Sam's lecture and recalled the passionate events of the previous night. Honestly, what was I thinking? I knew I wasn't thinking clearly, but this was inexcusable and frankly, stupid. This could have gotten Michael in a boat load of trouble. Not to mention if my parents ever found out, I would never be allowed out of the house again. My eyes widened as I remembered the promise to my mom I had made to be home by midnight. "Shit," I cursed as I slipped away from Sam and grabbed my phone on my way out to the balcony.</p>
<p>            He called after me, screaming about how he wasn't done talking to me yet. I shut the door behind me and opened my phone to see 117 missed text messages and 42 missed calls. Most were angry text messages asking where I was, but closer to the end were worried messages that made guilt spike through my heart. My mom was worried sick about me.</p>
<p>            I was surprised to also see quite a few missed messages from Abby, who my mom had apparently questioned about my location. I took a deep breath and decided to call Abby first, not feeling ready to face the wrath of my mother. I dialed the number that I knew by heart and waited for an answer. Less than five seconds later, a frantic Abby answered. "Bri? Oh, thank God! I was trying to call you for hours last night!"</p>
<p>            "Hey, Abs," I responded quietly. "Sorry about that."</p>
<p>           I heard a small laugh on the other end of the line. "It's not a problem. I was worried at first when your mom called me, but then I realized that you must have been at Eren's place, so I covered for you," she explained. "Your mom thinks your phone died and you spent the night at my place. Speaking of, how was your sleepover with Eren?"</p>
<p>            I heard the smirk in her voice, and I sighed in relief. She managed to get my mom off my back, and no one knew that I was with Michael. That was something that no one in my life ever had to find out about. But how was I supposed to pretend I was with Eren, the bastard who had completely used me? That was something I wasn't sure I was ready to commit to, but I also wasn't sure I had another choice. "Thanks, Abby. I seriously owe you one," I took a deep breath before I reluctantly continued. "Eren and I had fun."</p>
<p>            I left it at that, not being able to find it in me to say anything else. I could barely speak his name, let alone pretend that we had done anything. "Really? That's it?" Abby sounded concerned when she questioned me more about my night.</p>
<p>            "Yeah," I replied simply. "Look, I gotta go and get home, but I'll talk to you later, yeah?"</p>
<p>            "Alright," a quiet voice replied on the other end of the line. "I hope you're okay. Bye. Love you."</p>
<p>            After that, I heard the click of her hanging up, and I put my phone down. I needed a minute to breathe. I had been awake for 15 minutes and this day was already giving me a headache.</p>
<p>            I placed my ear against the door in hopes of making out more of the one-sided fight Sam and Michael were having, but all I could hear were muffled screams. All of them sounded distinctly like Sam. His fury was completely justified, too. I could only imagine how he was feeling: walking in on your best friend in bed with a teenager? That was a scary and frankly disturbing turn of events to start off your Sunday morning. I had an overwhelming urge to explain things to Sam, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that there was no explanation to this. It didn't make sense. It didn’t make any fucking sense. </p>
<p>	Before I had the chance to think on the topic anymore, I steeled myself and decided it was time to go back in and face Sam. I reluctantly opened the door to find that Michael and Sam hadn’t moved from their previous positions. The only difference was that Michael’s head was now resting completely on the counter and his arms were over his head. <br/>	As soon as the balcony door creaked, Sam was alerted to my presence. He whirled around almost comically fast, and raised a finger to me. His mouth opened, but no words came out. I inched my way towards my dress and picked it up off the ground while Sam tried to find the words to express his anger. Luckily, before he could, Michael spoke up for the first time. “You can’t go home in that. You can borrow some of Fi’s overnight clothes.”</p>
<p>	Sam just turned back to Michael in his flabbergasted silence. “That’s what you’re worried about? Her outfit? That’s the can of worms you’re going to open right now?” he managed to spit out. “You’ve gotta get your priorities straight pal.”</p>
<p>	Michael just sighed and put his head back on the counter. Sam turned once again to offer me some privacy to change, and I quickly grabbed the first t-shirt and shorts I saw in the top drawer of Michael’s dresser. Once I finished changing, I ordered an Uber in hopes that I could escape as quickly as possible. I did not want to be there any longer than necessary, and I knew that I wasn’t going to get any closure by talking to Michael with Sam present. I could also tell that Michael and Sam had quite a few things to work through.</p>
<p>	The fifteen minutes that it took for my Uber to arrive were painfully long and awkwardly silent. I slipped out of the loft the second I got the message without so much as a glance at either of the men. As soon as I was in the car, I released a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. What a shitshow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been a hot minute since I've updated this damn. But here's a short chapter dealing with the aftermath of the yikes. Have fun :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. We Need To Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys. I know there's not a lot of you that read this, but I owe an explanation to those that do. I recently had this realization that the plot of this story is kinda fucked. Like having a minor and a however-old-I-made-Michael together? It's pretty messed up, and I think I realized that going into it but went oh well, it'll be fine. Time has passed since I started this story and I just don't think I can keep writing it in good conscious.</p><p>That being said, I also can't seem to let this go because while it is a messed up story in some ways, I also enjoy the story that I've created here! I honestly don't remember the last time I've had this much fun writing because Burn Notice is just so darn fun to write about and the characters in it are just the best. So here's the game plan: I'm not going to take the story down, but I'm also not going to continue on with it as is. I'm thinking I'm going to write one shots (or maybe a cohesive story, who knows) of Bri and Michael AFTER Bri turns 21 because their relationship is great and I just can't abandon it. So never fear! Content is still on the way. Just in a way that's a little different than I began the story with. You'll see what I mean in this next chapter. I'm posting it literally two minutes after this note goes up haha. </p><p>Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll still follow Bri and Michael on their journey, even if it is a little different :)<br/>-Author &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's a little sweet one-shot that I couldn't get out of my head tee hee</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I walked into the majestic event hall with my arm looped through Michael's, I felt so totally out of place amongst all of the rich businessmen and their wives around me. I had no doubt in my mind that I was the youngest person in the room, aside from perhaps a couple of waiters.</p><p>           There were plenty of tables set up around the room, all decked out in white and gold tablecloths and bearing fancy horderves. There were three crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, all dangling dangerously low. The walls were what appeared to be a fancy marble that matched the floor tiles. There were waiters wandering around aimlessly, absentmindedly offering drinks to anyone they came across. It didn't take me long to realize I was totally out of my league with this one.</p><p>            Michael leaned in to my ear, close enough for me to feel his cool breath against the shell of my ear, making small shivers run down my spine. "I have to go mingle, are you going to be okay by yourself?"<br/>            I turned my head, not realizing how close our faces would be to each other. My nose brushed against his as he pulled back. "I'll be okay. You go and do whatever you have to."</p><p>            He nodded and reluctantly pulled his arm away from mine. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, okay?"</p><p>            I offered a small smile and nodded, tucking my hair behind my ear. This was going to be a long night.</p><p>            My suspicions were only confirmed when a blonde, middle aged woman approached me with a seemingly sweet smile on her face that seemed to hold other intentions. "Hello! I couldn't help but notice you among this crowd, especially since you walked in with the illusive Michael Westen. I'm Natasha Volkov. And you are?" as she spoke, I noticed the faint Russian accent that matched her name.</p><p>            "I'm Brianna Benson. It's a pleasure to meet you," I offered a beaming smile, trying my best to seem charming but fairly certain I was only proving how young I was relative to everybody else.</p><p>            "Likewise! Aren't  you just the prettiest little thing? If I may ask, are you perhaps a daughter of one of Michael's many clients? Or a family friend?" she certainly wasted no time in prying for information about me.</p><p>            I felt a bead of sweat beginning to form at my brow. I wasn't completely sure how to answer this question. Would I be embarrassing Michael by sharing what our true relations were? What would his associates think if they knew? Perhaps I should avoid telling the truth if no one asks. It wouldn't technically be directly lying if I just confirmed one of her suspicions, right? "Something like that," I offered, cringing as I realized how flimsy it sounded coming out of my mouth.</p><p>            "Oh, come now dear, there's no need to hide anything from me. Michael and I are dear friends," her smile grew wider, yet more threatening. "Are you perhaps something more than a family friend? Maybe a pretty, young thing for him to call upon when he feels especially lonely?"</p><p>            My breath caught in my throat. There was no way I could confirm that suspicion. That would completely dirty Michael's name. If word got out that Michael had a teenage girl at his beck and call, that could do horrible things to his, granted, less than pristine reputation. But still, he didn't need that on his record. So I put on my best smile and lied straight through my teeth, "No ma'am, I shouldn't think so. Mr. Westen is nearly twice my age. We're just good friends."</p><p>            "Oh, so I see." Ms. Volkov appeared to take the bait, but I had a feeling that she knew better. "Well, I do believe I'll be going now. I think I see my husband getting a little too involved with the bar. Maybe we'll see more of each other later?"</p><p>            She was gone before I could even think about answering her. I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I had been holding. I instantly regretted lying to her, especially since there was no way she believed me. I had a feeling that I was only digging Michael a bigger hole. I was going to ruin his reputation, and possibly his career. Or at least what was left of it. That was something that throughout this whole mess, I had completely neglected to consider. There was no way Michael would be able to get back in if anyone found out that he had intimate relations with a teenager fresh out of high school. Minor or not, it was still a scandalous issue that would attract attention from the higher ups.</p><p>            I felt tears beginning to bead in my eyes as I thought about possibly ruining Michael's life. Before anyone could approach me again, I escaped to the bathroom, hoping nobody would think to follow me. As soon as I opened the door, the floodgates opened. I began sobbing uncontrollably, gripping the edge of the counter and watching my tears fall into the sink. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was hardly possible for us to be together. Although Michael was a man who tried to live a private life, there seemed to be eyes on him constantly, and that would make a relationship incredibly difficult to maintain secretly. There would be no holding hands in public, no hugging, no kissing. Not even at the loft or in my own home. There was no place we could go that someone wouldn't find us. Not in Miami, at least. Michael would never leave Miami behind - his entire life was here. Not that I would ever want him to. I wanted whatever would make him the happiest, and at the moment, I was confident that I didn't fit into that equation anywhere.</p><p>            I tore my eyes away from the sink to look at myself in the mirror. What I saw staring back at me was a teenager with black tears streaming down her face who didn't know who she was or where she belonged in the world. All she knew was that she was completely and totally in love with an impossible man, against all rationality and reasoning. "God damn it. God damn it all. Fuck you, Michael Westen. Fuck you for making me feel like this. Fuck you for making me fall in love with you."</p><p>            "Well, if I had known you hated me that much I never would have brought you here," the soft baritone voice that spoke up behind me made me jump as I spun around, fully knowing who was there.</p><p>            Michael stared at me with those same eyes that he had when we first met. Those sharp, blue orbs that dug into my own. Except this time, they reminded me more of a sad, kicked puppy than a cold, calculating spy. There was a small, sad smile adorning his lips. "Michael," I sniffled, wiping at my nose and trying my best (in vain) to hide that I had been crying. "What are you doing here? I thought you were out mingling?"</p><p>            He shrugged, stepping closer to me. "I was. But then I noticed someone that seemed like they needed my saving."</p><p>            I tried to make a move to step back, forgetting that I was already pushed against the counter. He kept stepping closer to me until he leaned down and placed his hands over my own as they were gripping the edge of the counter. "I don't need your saving, Michael. I'm not a client. I'm doing fine. Plus, you have people you need to be making swoon right now," I spat out, masking my sadness with anger.</p><p>            His chest was pressed completely against mine, our bodies molding together like two puzzle pieces. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead against mine, letting out a sigh. "Bri, I heard your entire conversation earlier. Why did you lie to that woman?" I felt his breath against my lips as he spoke.</p><p>            "You already know why. You're a big boy, you can figure it out," I muttered against his lips, relishing in the feeling of them against my own.</p><p>            His eyes shot open as he heard my response. I looked into those sad oceans with as much intensity as I could muster in the moment. "Michael, I know we tried to move past this, but I just can't. You're 18 years older than me. That's an incredibly significant age gap. Not to mention, I just turned 21 a few months ago. I'm only a little ways away from being considered a minor. That's enough to raise eyebrows back in Langley. If you want to get back in, I'm not your ticket there."</p><p>            Instead of responding with words, Michael pried my hands off of the counter and took them into his own, holding them against his chest. "Then we won't let them find out," he said as if it were a simple solution.</p><p>            "I wish it were that easy. But both you and I know it's not. There's nowhere in Miami that we can go that there won't be eyes on us. Not right now, at least," as I spoke, I tried to keep my eyes as hard as possible, refusing to let more tears fall.</p><p>            "Then let's cross that bridge when we get to it," Michael whispers. "We don't have to think about it yet. I'm not even close to getting back in-"</p><p>            "Michael! I will not sit by and watch you work your ass off to get back in then one day have you disappear. My heart can't take that. I can't take you leaving without a word to say goodbye without knowing when you'll be back. I really just can't," I could feel a couple of tears threatening to fall.</p><p>            His eyes were boring into mine without their usual intensity, instead taking on a soft tone. Just seeing him like this made the tears fall.</p><p>            As the tears began rolling down my cheeks once more, I felt lips press against my cheeks to kiss them away. First they were close to my nose, then my cheekbones, then the corners of my mouth, and finally on my lips.</p><p>            Michael's lips pressed onto mine softly, gently. My eyes softly fluttered shut as I lost the strength to push him away. His hands let go of mine and instead he looped his arms around me to hold the small of my back. My hands stayed pressed to his chest as I gently returned his kiss. Although this was one of the softer kisses we had shared, this one also held the most passion. I had never felt more loved before.</p><p>            After a moment, Michael pulled away, but kept his body pressed to mine. "Brianna, I love you so much. Please, let me figure this out. I can do it. We can do it."<br/>'<br/>            "I love you, too. But this isn't going to be easy-"</p><p>            "Since when is anything in my life easy? And since when has that ever stopped me?" he stepped away from me with his eyes back to their same old sharp state, shining with a new kind of determination.</p><p>            I could tell that this conversation would lead nowhere tonight, so I begrudgingly let it go for now. "Okay. Point taken. But we need to have a serious conversation about this later," I threatened, vigorously wiping at my face to try to get rid of the tears and dripping makeup.</p><p>            Michael sent me a soft smile, and reached out to help me clean away my makeup. "Deal. Now let's get you cleaned up and back out there. This time, you're not leaving my side."</p><p>            The next time we came across someone who was overly curious about the nature of our relationship, Michael was the one to answer. "We're figuring it out as we go," he stated with a smile, intertwining his fingers with mine.</p><p>            He didn't let go of my hand the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>